Sanando las heridas
by IsaMiyake13
Summary: "Después de cada tormenta, se viene un arco-iris", le han dicho alguna vez a Sakura.
1. Prólogo

Notas de la autora:

\- _Pensamientos_

\- (Mis comentarios)

\- **Palabras importantes**

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **SANANDO LAS HERIDAS**

 **Prólogo**

"Después de cada tormenta, se viene un arco-iris", le dijeron alguna vez a Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 25 años, empresario conocido. Serio, arrogante. Él mismo creyó olvidar su pasado y a su gran amor, pero no volvió a sonreír como antes. ¿Ustedes creen que él volverá a sonreír? ¿Quién sabe?

Sakura Haruno, tiene 24 años, casada con un hombre que no lo ama. No ha vuelto a sonreír desde que empezó la tormenta pero cuando su objetivo cumplió volvio a sonreír.

 _Porque después de cada tormenta, se viene un arco-iris,_ pensaron ambos.


	2. Capitulo 1

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo 1**

Una tarde tranquila, se encuentra un pelinegro leyendo hoja tras hoja, que hace unas horas su secretaria le dejo informándole que las hojas fueron enviadas por el otro dueño de la misma empresa "Uchiha", pero en otra zona.

Suspiró, dejo las hojas sobre el escritorio, se apoyo en el respaldo de su silla ejecutiva mientras se quitaba los anteojos y los guardo en el cajón de su escritorio, frotó sus ojos. Con su silla ejecutiva, volteó para mirar ,a través de las grandes ventanas, la vista que hay. Miro abajo y se encontró con una señora cargando a un niño que debe tener 2 años mientras cruzaban la pista, desvió su mirada para encontrar a dos empleados de su empresa salir del edificio charlando.

El pelinegro volteó para estar frente al escritorio, se levanto de la silla, cerró la carpeta, agarro su celular y se puso el saco. Salió de la oficina mientras marcaba el numero de la empresa de su hermano, al presionar "llamar", puso el celular a su oído.

-Buenas tardes, esta comunicando...-Le dijo una voz femenina.

-Soy Sasuke, quiero hablar con Itachi-Le interrumpió mientras entraba al ascensor, presiono el botón número 1.

-Vale, aquí estoy, espero que no me extrañes-Le dijo burlón

-Hmp, he leído lo que me enviaste, y me he dado cuenta que la economía ha mejorado notablemente sin asociar la empresa "G&P Smith"

-Tuviste razón-Le dijo-Te los envíe porque supe que tú eres el responsable y dejame decirte que felicidades por esforzarte y negar asociar con una empresa.

-No quería casarme con ella, esa fue una de las razones para esforzarme y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, ¿Iras a cenar?

-Iré tarde-Le dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor abrían, él salio del ascensor.

-No me digas que regresaste con la zorra, ¿Iras a verla?-Le pregunto horrorizado.

-No, estoy pensando en visitar a un amigo que hace años que no lo veo.-Le dijo-Ya he averiguado donde esta él.

-Vale, te cuidas.

-Claro, mandale saludos a Konan y al mocoso.

-Claro.

Sasuke colgó el celular, camino por los pasillos de la recepcionista, miró a las chicas que lo miraban sin ningún disimulo, bufo. Su vida siempre ha sido así, al igual a su hermano, fueron populares y seguidos por las chicas desde nido hasta ahora. Sasuke hizo caso a una de las chicas que le costó olvidar completamente, hace poco rompió con su ex, Karin, que duraron 6 meses. Su hermano, a diferencia de él. salió con varias chicas pero no oficializaba sus relaciones, hasta que conoció a su primer amor, fue su primera novia quien tuvieron 8 meses de relación, no hubo infidelidades ni malentendidos, al contrario, ella sufría leucemia y murió.Él cayo en depresión, luego salio con otra, pero no consiguió olvidar a su primer amor, entonces la chica, la cual Sasuke la había hecho caso, le dijo unas cuantas palabras que él parecía darse cuenta y fue entonces que se reencontró con su ex compañera, quien estuvo enamorada de él, ahí le dio una oportunidad de intentarlo, lo que logró. El Uchiha menor aun recordaba la depresión que su hermano mayor había sufrido tras la muerte de su primer amor, Shizune.

Sasuke caminaba con pasos seguros yendo hacia la puerta para salir, pero escucho un sonido, detuvo sus pasos para ver que ocurría y encontró a su secretaria sacar su celular, y contestar con una sonrisa, en ese momento él vio como el rostro de esta se transformaba de alegre a preocupada y angustiada. El pelinegro menor decidió no darle importancia, reanudo sus pasos para largarse de una vez pero apenas dio un paso, se detuvo al oír algo que él no desea oír ahora.

-¿Sakura cómo reaccionó?-Pregunto.

 _Sakura,_ pensó el pelinegro.

Hacia un buen tiempo que no oía su nombre. Por un momento, creyó que todo iba bien en su ruina, pero al oír su nombre es como volver a revivir la última vez que la vio.

 _Rosa_

 _Jade_

 _Alegre_

 _Compresiva_

Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, no podía mover, permaneció quieto mientras rememoraba los momentos que ha pasado hace años. Era como ver a una flor de cerezo caer para luego marchitarse con el tiempo.

 _Rosa_

 _Jade_

 _Vacía_

 _Opaca_

 _Falsa_

Sasuke suspiró y miró al suelo. _Admito que aún siento por ella... Maldita molestia, aún no te olvido,_ pensó el pelinegro.

La tormenta apenas termina, y ya vendrá un arco-iris...

Apenas tengo un comentario pero eso me pone contenta, espero que haya mas para animarme a seguir. Me gustaría que recomienden este fanfic para que lean porque ya he terminado de escribir este fanfic, solo falta subir.

Akime Maxswell, vi tu review, me hizo feliz y me dio un poco de esperanza de que les gustara mi fanfic. Muchas gracias.

¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ¡BUEN DIA!


	3. Capitulo 2

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo dos**

Un niño pelinegro de 14 años, caminaba por los pasillos en compañía de un niño rubio, ignorando a las chicas que intentan llamar atención al pelinegro. Siempre ignoraba las chicas. De pronto, algo le llamo la atención: el olor a cerezos, él sabía que ese olor viene de una pelirosa, asi que volteo para buscar a la pelirosa y la encontró. Ella estaba sentada en una banca apoyando sus manos atrás, mientras miraba el cielo con una sonrisa. Él se quedo contemplando su rostro hasta que la voz de su rubio amigo.

-Es Sakura Haruno-Le dijo tras entender que su amigo intenta saber quien era ella.

-Hmp-Le dijo, para luego mirarlo-¿Cómo sabes, Naruto?

-Como ya sabes de que mi hermana hace 5 años sufría asma, su madre a veces llevaba a Sakura y nos quedábamos a jugar. No la he vuelto a verla hace dos años cuando Naruko ha mejorado notablemente hasta hace una semana, mi hermana se alocó cuando la vio, si la vieras.

-Hmp-dijo y volvió a verla.

-Lo sé-dijo riendo.- Es hermosa... Tiene 13 años y cumplirá 14 dentro de 3 días.

-¿Eh?-Se descolocó y miro a su amigo-¿Cómo sabes que es hermosa ni siquiera he dicho una palabra más, dobe?

-Pensé que recordarías que te conozco hace 15 años, teme-Dijo riendo.

-Cierto-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

El pelinegro miro a la pelirosa, metió sus manos en sus bolsilllos delanteros y decidió ir por ella. Naruto sonrió y cruzo los brazos. _Conozco demasiado al teme, estoy seguro que él conseguirá conocerla, no sólo conocerla sino también quiere estar a su lado pase lo que pase,_ pensó el rubio.

Sakura estaba concentrada viendo el cielo hasta que noto una presencia acercarse, tímidamente giró su cabeza y se asombró al ver el más popular del colegio caminar hacia ella. Cuando él llego frente a ella, ella no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza atrás para observar su rostro mientras él la miraba serio con la cabeza agachada.

-T-Tú-tartamudeo la pelirosa mientras parpadeaba los ojos para ver si era un sueño o no. Claro que no lo es, le dijo su inner.

-Hmp, soy Sasuke Uchiha-se presentó el pelinegro.

-Si lo sé-Le dijo y vio que él alzaba la ceja derecha.-Eh, eres el tema más hablado de las chicas... Yo, uh...

-Tu nombre-Pidió.

-¿Eh?-Se descolocó. No seas cojuda, él quiere saber tu nombre. _Lo se, no me friegues, solo que estaba asombrada._ \- Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Hmp

-Bueno-Se levanto de la banca-Fue un gusto conocerte, me voy antes de que mi amiga me friegue.

Él no dijo nada, se quedo mirándola. La pelirosa dio un paso hacia la derecha para luego dar pasos frentes, apenas estaba a dos pasos de darle espalda al pelinegro, éste se giro sacando su mano izquierda para sostener el brazo izquierdo de ésta.

 _Vaya, no pensé eso de este teme_ , pensó el rubio abriendo los ojos como platos.

La pelirosa cuando sintió una mano sostener su brazo, se giró sorprendida.

-SHANNARO- exclamo su inner.

 _Dime que no es un sueño_

No, no lo estas. Señores y señoras, el más guapo de todos me esta agarrando el brazo.

Sakura decidió ignorar a su inner para luego mirar su brazo, que todavía esta sostenida por él, se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Quiero preguntarte... ¿Somos amigos? ¿Me tienes miedo? Si hago algo malo, ¿Te huirás de mí?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, había oído que él es de pocas palabras, es un antisocial, solo se junta con el rubio, pero lo esta viendo hablar más de 5 palabras. El pelinegro espero sus respuestas paciente, vio como el rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa tierna.

-Sasuke-Kun, claro que somos amigos. No te tengo miedo, te encuentro misterioso y estoy dispuesta a ganarme tu confianza y averiguar tu otro lado... Si harás algo malo, ¿Me huiré?-Negó con la cabeza- No, no me huiré, te apoyaré pase lo que pase.

Él sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

En un cerrar y abrir los ojos, se encuentra frente a una joven pelirosa con una mirada de indiferencia, llevaba el cabello corto.

-Ya te dije y no volveré a repetir, se acabo todo.

-Sakura ...

-No Insiste. Adiós.

Vio como la pelirosa se levantaba de la silla, se dio media vuelta y salió del restaurante. El pelinegro intentaba asimilar lo sucedido, de la nada empezó a sentir un agujero dentro de su pecho, miró al suelo intentando ignorar la presión que hay dentro.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar los recuerdos que pasaron por su mente, miró alrededor y se encuentra a unos metros de la salida del edificio, giró su cabeza para mirar a su secretaría que recién había colgado su celular, busco con su mirada hasta que se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva de Sasuke. se acercó casi corriendo. Cuando llegó frente a él. Sasuke alzó la ceja derecha indicándole que es lo que quería decirle.

-Perdone, Sr. Uchiha... Necesito su permiso para retirarme por una urgencia... ¿Puedo?

-Hmp-Dijo Sasuke

 _Sakura,_ pensó Sasuke y observó que la joven pelinegra lo miraba sin entender a sus típicos monosílabos. Suspiró y asintió a lo que la pelinegra sonrió y le agradeció. Antes de que ella se fuera por su bolso, le dijo.

-Con una condición.

-¿C-Cuál?-Dijo asustada.

-Y un favor más, no me llames de usted, a partir de ahora en adelante, Hinata. Y la condición es... Déjame acompañarte.

-¿Eh? Oh, c-claro-Respondió.

Sasuke buscó en sus bolsillos y agradeció que en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón estaba las llaves de su auto, las sacó y observo a la pelinegra que volvía hacia él con su bolso negro. Salieron del edificio, el pelinegro desactivo las alarmas de su auto Hyundai i30 negro, abrió la puerta de co-piloto, espero que la pelinegra entrará para luego entrar al de piloto, prendió el motor y antes de poner en marcha, pregunto.

-¿Cuál hospital?

-Hospital Internacional de San Lucas-Le dijo asombrada-¿Cómo sabías que iba a ir al hospital?

-Hmp

El pelinegro puso en marcha al auto, suspiró. Hinata lo miraba esperando su respuesta a lo que pocos segundos después, él respondio.

-Te oí hablar por el celular... No quería darle importancia pero cuando dijiste su nombre, me llamo la atención...

-¿Sakura? ¿No crees que hayas confundido con otra Sakura?-Preguntó y vio como él suspiraba

-A la única Sakura que conozco, su apellido es Haruno, ¿Es ella?-Miro de reojo y vio que ella asentía, volvió su vista al frente.-La conozco hace años.-Confesó.

-¿Pero cómo?

-No diré más... Sólo quiero verla una vez más y saber como está

-Ha tenido varios problemas... No puedo ventilar su vida.

-Hmp, dudo que lo haga.

Hinata miro abajo, soltó un suspiro y giró su cabeza para observar por la ventana. El pelinegro suspiró al recordar su pasado.

 _Tsk, maldita rosa... Maldita molestia,_ pensó el pelinegro mientras soltaba un bufido.

Lo que prometi, subi la novela espero que les guste. Mañana subire otro capitulo. ¡BESOS!


	4. Capitulo 3

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo tres**

Sasuke estacionó su carro frente al hospital que Hinata le había dicho, se sacó el cinturón y observó como esta se bajaba del auto apurada, suspiró y apagó el motor, se bajó mientras activaba las alarmas de su Hyundai i30. Abrió las puertas cristales, buscó con su mirada a la pelinegra hasta que la encontró mientras que esta estaba hablando con la recepcionista.

-Está en segundo piso, habitación número 205-Le respondió la recepcionista tras leer su computadora.

-Gracias-Le dijo Hinata.

-Vamos-Le dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor pero ella agarró su brazo, giró su cabeza para mirarla.-¿Qué?

-¿Ella te conoce?-Le preguntó.

-Claro, como yo la conozco, incluso se quién es su madre y su padrastro, ¿Te digo? Tsunade y Jiraiya.-Ella se asombró y lo soltó-Ahora veo que eso te responde... ¿Vamos?

-C-Claro

Ambos fueron al ascensor, al entrar, él presionó el botón número dos antes de que ella lo hiciera. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso y las puertas metálicas abrieron, salieron del ascensor caminando por los pasillos. El pelinegro se detuvo al ver un rubio que estaba a unos metros, cerca de la habitación donde ocupa la pelirosa mientras que la pelinegra continuaba caminando.

Hinata tocó el hombro del rubio, este se giro dejando ver unos ojos azules, unas marcas en sus mejillas. Él, al mirarla, sonrió débilmente.

-Cariño-La abrazó-Llegaste como 10 minutos después de que se despertó...

-¿En serio?-Se separó para mirarlo-¿Que ha dicho?

-Ella ha dicho...

Pero no pudo continuar ya levantó su mirada al notar una mirada fija en él, abrió los ojos como platos, la pelinegra lo noto, le siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva, se separó de él para presentarlos.

-Él...

-Naruto Uzumaki.-La interrumpió Sasuke.

La pelinegra miró al rubio, él la miro y le sonrió con ternura para luego observar al pelinegro, sabía que Hinata esta muy confundida y perdida.

 _¿Cómo es posible de que se conozcan y conozcan a Sakura?,_ pensó la pelinegra.

-Sasuke Uchiha-Miro a Hinata-Sé que te preguntarás como nos conocemos, nos conocimos desde hace 25 años, es mi mejor amigo, mi rival, al único que le llamare "Teme" hasta el último día de mi vida.

-Dobe-Le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Naruto lo miro y le sonrió tristemente, sabía perfectamente que al pelinegro le costo mucho superar y olvidar aunque al fondo la sigue amando a pesar de todo.

-Recién se despertó... Llevaba dos semanas inconsciente.

-Hmp

-Bueno... ¿Alguien necesita café?-Pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, ya sabes mi preferida-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Agua para mí, cariño.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, y camino por los pasillos. Naruto la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella dobló el camino, miro al pelinegro quien lo observaba divertido y compresivo.

-Dobe, ¿Hace cuanto que estas con ella?

-Más de dos años...-Sonrió como un estúpido-Tardé mucho en darme cuenta que me enamoré... No sabía que ella trabajaba en tu edificio...

-Ni yo sabía que es tu novia.

-No es mi novia-Vio como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño-Es mi prometida desde hace 7 meses

-Vaya...-Dijo asombrado. Naruto rió levemente.

-Empece a sentir por ella hace 6 años, pero no me daba cuenta, ¿Por qué crees que iba distraído? Estaba pensando en ella hace 3 años me di cuenta y se lo confesé, pero ella ya estaba con otro, no podía impedirle, pero ella decidió ser feliz conmigo y así fue que terminamos juntos.-Dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-Wow, no conocía tu otro lado... Ni Shion logró hacerlo-Le dijo burlón.

-Ni me la recuerdes-Dijo riendo-Me fije en su belleza pero Hinata es diferente y por eso me enamore de ella.-Lo miro -¿Cómo te enteraste que Sakura esta aquí?

-Pase cerca de tu prometida y la escuche decir "¿Sakura? ¿Cómo reaccionó?", algo así... -Miro abajo-¿Cómo está?

-Mal-Respondió haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara-Según ella, esos años han sido una tortura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, el rubio soltó un suspiro. _Yo tampoco sé mucho, recuerdo que ella me ha dicho que esos años han sido un infierno para ella,_ pensó el rubio; observo por encima del hombro del pelinegro aparecer la pelinegra que llevaba dos vasos, se levantó para ayudarla y evitar que se le derramen. Ella agradeció su ayuda y le entregó el vaso al Uchiha, quien la agradeció y tomo un sorbo.

El pelinegro miro a Naruto quien miraba con ternura y amor a Hinata, sonrió de lado. _Me alegra que Naruto encuentre a una mujer con quien pasar el resto de su vida,_ penso el pelinegro.

-Chicos, ustedes tienen que hablar...-Dijo Hinata, luego observo a Naruto-Yo voy a la cafetería cualquiera cosa, me buscas.

-Claro-Le dijo Naruto y le dio un corto beso.

Hinata le sonrió se levanto y camino por los pasillos hasta desaparecer doblando el camino. Naruto miro a Sasuke quien miraba en un punto fijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café sin azúcar. El pelinegro noto una mirada seria de Naruto, entendió de que se trataba de un tema que hablar seriamente.

-Sólo quiero saber porque ella terminó en el hospital y me iré...

-Dudo que lo hagas.

-¿Eh?-Le dijo mirándolo. Naruto suspiró.

-Ella fue... Maltratada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. El rubio entendió aquel gesto, lo que le dijo le hizo enojar, asintió para que vea que hablaba en serio. El pelinegro miro por otro lado. _¿Quién es el maldito que se atrevio a ponerle un dedo? ¡Por Kami! ¿No será él?,_ pensó el pelinegro.

-Dime quien fue.

Naruto se puso serio. Ambos sabían quién fue pero el pelinegro necesitaba oírlo de su voz para confirmar sus sospechas. Siempre sospecho de aquel hombre que le quito al amor de su vida.

-Sasori El kasuna.

Sospechas confirmadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS! ME ANIMARON EN SERIO, LA SEGUIRE MAÑANA3 ¡Que tengan una hermosa noche! ¡Espero que os guste este capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 4

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo cuatro**

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, cuando el rubio le dijo aquel nombre, le confirmaron sus sospechas. Conocía a Sasori, desde que lo vio con Sakura, le dio mala espina.

-Sasuke-Le llamo. El pelinegro abrió los ojos para mirarlo- Cuando Sakura se despertó, lo primero que dijo fue que quería divorciarse.

Sasuke asintió, interiormente se emocionada al oír eso pero no le demostraría. Naruto vio el brillo en la mirada del pelinegro, sonrió picaramente que le hizo sudar frío al pelinegro.

-Sé que todavía la amas

-¿Cómo es posible que te des cuenta?

-Pensé que me dirías tus típicos monosílabos.

-Hmp

El rubio bufó, giró su cabeza por otro lado y hizo una reverencia a lo que el pelinegro se extraño.

-Shikamaru-Saludó el rubio-Él es que trajo a Sakura-Le explicó a Sasuke al ver su cara de confusión.

-Hmp, un gusto y gracias por salvarla antes lo posible

-No hay de que, es mi deber siendo detective.-Sonrió y luego miro al rubio, le mostro el sobre.-Ahí están las fotos de Sakura de como llegó al hospital incluso una foto que ella llevaba consigo, aunque estaba arrugada... Mi esposa mandó a averiguar fotos de ella que fueron quemadas y creo que tardará semanas... Bueno toma-Le entregó el sobre.

-Gracias, Shikamaru

Él sonrió y se despidió yéndose. Naruto abrió el sobre, miro por dentro y cerró el sobre poniendo una cara de enojo a lo que Sasuke notó quiso preguntar pero no lo hizo. Justo salió el doctor que atendía a Sakura

-Esta mejor, ya hemos terminado de hacerles preguntas y chequearla, ahora puede pasar a verla.-Le informo el doctor.

-Muchas gracias, doctor

El doctor sonrió y se fue. Naruto miro a Sasuke, le entregó el sobre a lo que Sasuke dudo en tomarla, pero al final tomó para averiguar que hay adentro. _Espero que ambos terminen juntos_

-Voy a ver como esta Sakura... Luego hablamos, ve donde Hinata y no seas malo con ella, después los busco.

-Dobe, no le digas que estoy aquí.

-No te preocupes, teme-Palmeó su brazo.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta, empujó suavemente la puerta, asomó su cabeza y vio a la pelirosa sentada viendo por la ventana. Entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó hacia la pelirosa, quien al notar su presencia giro su cabeza para observarlo y sonreír. El rubio sonrió se sentó en el espacio de la cama donde se encuentra la pelirosa.

-Sakura-Chan

-Naruto... ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor, ahora si estoy mucho mejor... Diablos-Agarró su mano- Me has preocupado... Ahora te estoy viendo mejor que hace semanas

-Tuviste razón... No debí acercarme mucho antes a Sasori... Sasuke-kun y tú tenían razón... Perdóname

-No, no-Se acercó para abrazarla-Sakura, todo esta bien... Estás viva y eso es lo que más importa...

-Oye-Se separó de él asustada- ¿Y Sasori?

-No te preocupes por eso, él esta en la cárcel... Tienes una suerte de que tu vecino fuera un detective

-¿Shikamaru?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí-Le sonrió-Ahora... ¿Qué harás?

Sakura sonrió pero giró su rostro y abrió los ojos como platos. Naruto, al ver su rostro, siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontro con el portaretrato (Portafotos cuadro como ustedes quieran e.e).

-Tus padres están a salvo gracias a ti y vendrán mañana por la tarde ya que fueron a presentar archivos todo para acusar de culpable a Sasori... En unos meses tu irás a declarar... Esa foto la conservó por años tu madre porque sabía y entendía tus sentimientos hacía Sasuke, y claro según ellos lo habían visto más frío que antes-Le explicó a Sakura.

-Esa foto...-Dejo caer unas lágrimas-Fue cuando él y yo cumpliamos 2 meses...

Naruto sonrió con ternura, volvió a abrazarla. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras que el recuerdo de Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado paso por la mente de la pelirosa, sonrió.

Preparate que nuestro objetivo está cada vez más cerca ¡SHANNARO!

 _Esa es, sólo esperemos que nos recuperemos y nos vamos_

-Voy a cumplir mi objetivo-Susurró Sakura.

-¿Que objetivo?-Le pregunto separándose para mirarla.

Sakura sonrió picaramente que le hizo sudar frío a Naruto. _La Sakura que conozco esta volviendo... ¡Diablos! Por una parte me alegra, pero por otra muerte tendré que escaparme de sus puños,_ pensó el rubio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Shannaro! Ya subí el capitulo 4... Espero que les guste, por cierto sus reviews, aunque sean pocos, me animaron. Gracias por todo

¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!


	6. Capitulo 5

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo cinco**

Hinata se encontraba acomodando las almohadas de la cama de Sakura, escuchó un ruido y supo que Sakura ha abierto la puerta. Se incorporó mirando por la puerta, cuando oyó que Sakura cerró la puerta, fue a la sala para ver que ocurría y se detuvo al verla apoyada en la puerta con una mirada perdida, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué paso?-Le pregunto.

Sakura la miró, dejó caer una lágrima. Hinata se preocupó, se acercó y antes de tocar su hombro la vio dejarse caer arrodillada soltando sollozos, se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME TIENE QUE PASAR!?

-Tranquila, Sakura... Ya pasará los problemas que tenes...-Le dijo.

-No lo entiendes, Hinata... ¡No lo entiendes!

La pelinegra no dijo nada, la abrazó mientras que la pelirosa se aferró en su abrazo y soltó varios sollozos. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Sakura ya estaba tranquilizando, se separo de la pelinegra.

-Gracias por estar conmigo...

-No hay de que...-Le sonrió.

-Hinata... Voy a cumplir mi objetivo... Y un favor más...-La miró-Mudate y no preguntes porque...

Hinata frunció el ceño, la pelirosa miro al suelo y dejó caer unas lágrimas.

Hinata suspiró ante el recuerdo, se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras que sus codos apoyaban en la mesa y sus manos sostenían el vaso de su café. Recordó que conoció a Naruto hace 10 años gracias a Sakura, se había enamorado desde que lo vio, no porque era guapo sino porque su forma de sonreír lo enamoró. Él la veía como una amiga mientras estuvo con Shion pero terminaron. Hace 6 años lo había vuelto a verlo y supo que sus sentimientos hacía él no habían cambiado, él estaba algo frustado por un problema a lo que Hinata lo ayudó. Pasaron 3 años, ella se volvió distante con él. Él la buscaba, la seguía hasta que se le declaró, pero a ella le costo decidir. Ahora esta con Naruto desde hace 2 años y comprometida hace 7 meses.

De pronto sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el pelinegro se sentó frente a ella mientras dejaba el sobre en la mesa. Hinata bajo sus manos para dejar su vaso en la mesa y observo el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Que sucedió?-Le preguntó.

-Ya sé que le hicieron a Sakura-Dijo con tono molesto.

-No se porque tanto te importa ella... No se de ti, ni se que tipo de problemas de Sakura

-Naruto fue testigo de lo que sucedió entre nosotros...Él y yo no sabemos cuales son sus problemas...

-Lo sé y no deseo saber, si ella decide contarme, la escucharé y la apoyaré... No voy a obligarla pero quiero porque te preocupa tanto ella.

-Hmp-Suspiró- Sakura... Ella...-Cerró los ojos-Ha sido mi novia por dos largos años.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, ahora entiende como ellos se conocen. Frunció el ceño, había algo que no encaja y necesita saber un poco más para terminar entendiendo.

-¿Tú la dejaste?-Le preguntó a lo que él negó-¿Entonces?

-Yo nunca iba a dejarla, la amaba mucho hasta ahora-Le confesó-Ella me había prometido no dejarme pase lo que pase...

-Eso quiere decir que ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa de su ruptura.

Sasuke se removió incomodó al oír lo que la pelinegra le dijo, asintió. Hinata miró su vaso confundida.

-No entiendo... Hace más o menos 6 años la he visto llorar... Luego me dijo que cumplirá su objetivo... Incluso me pidió que me mudara antes lo posible...

-¿Qué objetivo?

Hinata lo miro dudando, después de todo no sabe mucho solo recordaba que ella le había dicho que cumplirá su objetivo.

-No lo se...

 _Todo es relacionado a este cabrón,_ pensó el pelinegro. Los pelinegros alzaron la vista apenas el rubio apareció.

-Cariño, Sakura quiere hablar contigo pero no menciones nada del teme-Le dijo Naruto.

-Claro-Le sonrió.

Agarró el vaso y se levantó, le dio un beso corto al rubio y desapareció por los pasillos. Naruto se sentó donde hace poco se había sentado su prometida, miro a su mejor amigo quien tenia una mirada perdida.

-¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-Hmp, buena pregunta-Le respondió alzando una ceja-Pero necesito tiempo... Hoy día fue una caja de sorpresas...-Lo miró-Necesito acomodar los pensamientos que tengo... Y te aviso cuando lo decida...

-Vaya, no sabía que eres hablador.

-Hmp

-Esta bien... No te preocupes, te llamare cuando le den alta

Sasuke asintió, se levantó agarrando el sobre que estaba en la mesa. Ni siquiera dio tres pasos cuando oyó lo que su mejor amigo le dijo.

-Teme...Acuérdate que **ella todavía te ama** y espero que te des cuenta.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarle, su corazón latía fuerte. _Como desearía que fuera cierto_ , pensó el pelinegro para luego abrir los ojos y avanzar su camino.

La pelirosa salió del salón donde estuvo por unos minutos dentro con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos muchachos se preocuparan al verla así. Varios segundos después, salió Sasuke serio, sin prestar atención a los chicos, fue directamente donde Sakura. Ambos chicos miraron como Sasuke se iba.

-Parece que lo trae loco-Murmuró Suigetsu.

-Cuando uno se enamora... Temen perder a alguien que ama-Dijo Jügo. El peliceleste lo miro.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban los pájaros

-Cállate-Dijo con poca paciencia el pelinaranja.

.

Sasuke camino más rápido hasta alcanzar a Sakura, le agarro el brazo haciendo que ella se girara asustada. Ella, al verlo, intento zafarse pero fue inútil.

-¡Suéltame!

-No, Sakura escúchame

-¡Confíe en ti! ¡Pensé que lo nuestro iba paso a paso!

-¡Lo estamos haciendo! ¡Yo le estaba aclarando a Tayuya que no iba a casarme con ella, que ya me verá mejorar la economía de la empresa "Uchiha"! ¡Lo que oíste malinterpretaste!-La soltó-¡Eres una molestia!

-Si soy una molestia-Le dijo Sakura ofendida-Entonces... ¿¡Por qué diablos me sigues!?

-¿¡No lo entiendes!?

-¡No! ¡No entiendo ni un bledo!

-¡Bien!-Le dijo-¡Porque me vuelve loco si te pierdo! ¡Eres mía! ¡Eres mi molestia!

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, iba a hablar pero Sasuke la agarró su diminuta cintura y la besó callándola. A pesar de su asombro, le respondió. Poco a poco ella iba rodeando los brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y acaricio su cabello.

¡POR DIOS! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA BESADO ¡BIEN HECHO! 

_¡SHANNARO! NUESTRO SUEÑO SE HIZO REALIDAD_

Dime como besa nuestro amor

 _Demonios... Besa rico, se siente como comer una manzana._

Poco a poco se separaron por falta del aire, ella todavía conmovida por el beso que acaba de pasar. Sasuke apoyo su frente con la frente de Sakura y sonrió de medio lado por lo que paso, siempre ha querido probar los labios de la pelirosa.

-Sé mi novia-Le pidió.

-S-Sasuke-kun-Murmuró la pelirosa.

Ella sabía que no era necesario que le dijera la respuesta, tampoco pediría que fuera el momento hermoso, era suficiente, entendía al pelinegro que él no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Ella lo abrazo y él comprendió que le estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sasuke estacionó el auto frente a la mansión de sus padres, suspiró ante el recuerdo del día que le había pedido para estar. Se bajo del auto y esta vez no activo sus alarmas porque la mansión tenía seguridad, entró a la mansión y vio a sus padres.

-Ya llegué...

-Sasuke-Dijo su madre-Tu hermano me había dicho que llegarás tarde...

-Si pero cambie de opinión... Mama quiero hablar contigo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, tendré dos semanas ocupadas, porque se vienen exámenes finales, la cosa es que no voy a poder publicar tan seguido hasta que las dos próximas semanas. El 11 termina mis exámenes, eso significa que... ¡Tendré que actualizar el fanfic más seguido! Y otra cosa ¡Tendré 3 meses de vacaciones (Verano)! Y falta semanas para mi cumpleaños, jejeje... Pero eso no importa, y terminando este fanfic, subiré otra espero que las que lean este fanfic lean mi próximo fanfic. Eso es todo, ¡GRACIAS! ¡Espero que os guste! Hasta el próximo capitulo. ¡Besos!


	7. Capitulo 6

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo seis**

La madre frunció el ceño, asintió. El pelinegro camino hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo al recordar, se dio media vuelta para encarar a su madre.

-Ya regreso, mamá, olvide traer una cosa

Su madre asintió y lo vio irse. A los pocos minutos el pelinegro con el sobre en sus manos, que Naruto le había dado, le hizo una seña a su madre que la siguiera. Ambos entraron al antiguo cuarto de Sasuke, pues actualmente vive solo en un departamento. Normalmente sus padres los invitan a cenar.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Sasuke, Mikoto lo miró y se dio cuenta que su hijo ha crecido, sonrió dulcemente.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre...-Miró al suelo-Sakura.

Mikoto se quedo callada, sabía quien es aquella pelirosa, la adoraba hasta que vio a su hijo sufrir. Suspiró y agarró la mano de su hijo haciendo que él levantara su mirada para enfocar con la mirada de su madre.

-¿No puedes olvidarla?

-Mamá... Naruto me confirmó que todavía me ama... Estoy dudando porque... La verdad quiero averiguar que diablos sucede en su pasado, recuerdo haberla visto actuar rara antes de romper conmigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Cómo la viste? ¿Cómo te enteraste?-Preguntó preocupada-¿Y si todo fue una mentira para que caigas por ella?

-Estoy dudando mamá...-Miro el sobre que estaba a su costado-No la vi, pero sí a Naruto... De casualidad oí por su prometida, que resulta ser mi secretaria... Y quise acompañarla para saber como está porque me preocupe que estuviera en el hospital... Al principio pensé que estaba embarazada pero no fue asi... Ella esta en el hospital porque según Naruto los años que estuvo con su esposo fue un infierno-La miró-Su esposo es Sasori Akasuna

Mikoto abrió los ojos como platos, el pelinegro noto su asombro, afirmó con su cabeza para que ella vea que él no bromea.

-Y el detective le entrego este sobre-Le señalo con la cabeza. Mikoto miró el sobre y luego lo miró.-Y eran fotos de ella... De cómo llego al hospital...

-Oh Kami...-Suspiró-Mira ¿La amas?

-Mucho... No he podido olvidarla...

-Entiendo-Le sonrió-Hay muchas cosas que aún no encajan pero vale la pena que averigües, siempre hay algo aunque fuera una cosa, entiendo tus sentimientos hacía ella... Cuando uno se enamora de verdad, no puede olvidar los momentos que te hicieron feliz-Cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír-A pesar de que te hizo, daría una oportunidad de confiar en ella-Abrió los ojos y lo miró con ternura-Quiero que sepas que apoyare tus decisiones y no voy a detener hasta que logres... Sí me necesitas estaré aquí y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos porque eres mi segundo hijo, uno de los mejores regalos que puedo recibir

-Gracias mamá-La abrazó.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos segundos hasta que el timbre sonó, se separaron.

-Debe ser tu hermano-Le dijo-¿Vamos?

-Antes de bajar quiero-vio el sobre-Ver que hay adentro.

-¿Si quieres te dejo solo?

-No mama

Ella le sonrió y vio como el pelinegro abría el sobre y sacaba fotos. Ella, al ver las fotos, giró su cabeza por otro lado. Las fotos representan las heridas, moretones de Sakura. Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba las fotos, cada foto le enfurecía, pero al ver las dos últimas fotos arrugadas. Una estaba una niña sonriendo sentada encima de una pelota, tenía el cabello negro que llegaba un poco abajo de sus hombros, llevaba una cinta roja en su cabeza, vestía un vestido rojo, piel blanca y ojos negros. Después observo otra foto y abrió los ojos. _Esta foto llevaba años buscándola...,_ pensó el pelinegro.

-Mamá-Le dijo, ella giró para mirarlo-Esta foto la estuve buscando por años...-Sonrió tristemente-Esa molestia tenía esa foto

-Entonces hay cosas que explicar.

-Hmp... Esa foto fue tomada por Itachi hace años... Cuando cumplíamos medio año...

-Entiendo lo que sientes-Le sonrió.

La foto que Sasuke observaba representaba el pelinegro con apariencia adolescente que sonreía de lado a la cámara, mientras que una pelirosa con apariencia adolescente colgaba a sus espaldas con una sonrisa, la diferencia era que ella no miraba a la cámara sino al pelinegro.

 _Sakura... Definitivamente eres una molestia,_ pensó.

.

Se encuentran los padres, la familia de Itachi y Sasuke en el comedor, mientras comían. Itachi miró a su hermano y lo noto indiferente, agarró su agua y tomo un sorbo para luego dejar el vaso en la mesa.

-Hermanito, ¿Estás bien?

Mikoto oyó la voz de Itachi, alzó la mirada para luego mirar a Sasuke.

-Hmp, ¿Conoces a Sasori?

-¿Ey? ¿Akasuna? ¿Mi mejor amigo? Claro que lo conozco. Hace tiempo que no sé de él... ¿Lo viste?

Mikoto agachó la mirada, su esposo quien estaba a su lado se dio cuenta de aquello, le agarró la mano para indicarle con una mirada que la apoyará, a lo que ella le sonrió como una forma de agradecer. Sasuke rió haciendo que su hermano lo mirará desconcertado.

-Está en la cárcel-Le dijo como si no tiene importancia

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-No volveré a repetir-Dijo fastidiado mirándolo-Si él fuera tu mejor amigo ya te habría contado con quien se caso pero no lo hizo.

-¿C-Cómo sabes?

-Me entere hoy día y sinceramente no me gustó, más bien me hizo odiarlo por hacer eso... Él se caso con la mujer que yo soñaba tener un futuro.

-¿S-S-Sakura?

Él asintió. Itachi abrió los ojos como platos, aún estaba asombrado. Él conocía perfectamente a Sakura, su ex cuñada, la única que puede sacar una sonrisa a Sasuke, la mejor cuñada que pudo tener en su vida ya que gracias a ella pudo seguir adelante y obviamente darse cuenta que el regalo que Shizune le estuvo preparando: Su esposa, Konan.

Konan se dio cuenta que su esposo se quedo sin habla, así que hablo.

-Bueno yo espero que Sakura explique todo, lo que hizo no significa que voy a odiarla. Le debo mucho ya que ella fue quien dio todo para que mi esposo se declare...

-Hmp... Yo pensé que el esposo de Sakura era otro guapo pero-Miro el plato-Me equivoque... Resultó que era Sasori y tengo dudas de eso... Por eso tengo que averiguar el porqué... No creo que se haya casado porque haya dejado de amarme...-miró a su hermano y a los demás-Voy a apoyarla, sí ella no quiere nada conmigo... Lo entendería.

Suspiró y agarró el tenedor para pinchar el pedazo de pollo, y luego llevárselo a su boca. Konan suspiro y miro a Itachi, le agarró la mano quien estuvo callado meditando lo que ha sucedido. Este al sentir el tacto de su esposa, se giro para mirarla.

-Las cosas pasan por algo-Le dijo su esposa.

-Papi-Le dijo Rynosuke, el hijo de Itachi y Konan.

-Lo sé... De todos modos no me importa su vida-Miró al pequeño-No te preocupes... Sabes que mi mejor amigo es Shisui.-Rió-A comer

Sasuke lo miró de reojo mientras una gota comenzaba a aparecer en su nuca. _Siempre supe que mi hermano terminará riendo o algo al estilo,_ pensó el peliengro. Mikoto rió levemente y su esposo sonrió de medio lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo que tanto esperan... Hasta pronto no se cuando volvere a subir porque tengo unas tareas y trabajos y examenes que ne dejan a punto de desplomar... Pero sigo viva :v, como sea nos leemos el prox capitulo y ah otra cosa, sus rewievs me animan a seguir la novela... Son mas o menos 20 o 30 capitulos

El prox capitulo empiezan los recuerdos de como comenzó todo así no estarán perdidos y sabrán como ocurrió. ¡GRACIAS! PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO 3

Avance-

-Hola, Soy Ino. Soy nueva ¿Tú?

.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Exclamó un rubio.

.

El pelinegro giró su cabeza para buscar la dueña del olor de cerezos, y la encontró entre varias chicas.

¡CHAAN! ¡CHAAN! LAS AMO 3 XD


	8. Capitulo 7

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo siete**

 **|10 años atrás|**

Era una hermosa mañana, al interior del colegio "Konoha School" se encuentran niños entrando al salón, en eso aparece una niña pelirosa que tiene ojos jade, piel blanca. Esa niña que tendría más o menos 14 años,se encuentra sentada en su pupitre, mirando por la ventana hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado, giró su cabeza para mirar a la que se sentó a su lado y se encontró con una rubia de ojos azules (Supongo que ya saben quien e.e). La rubia le sonrió.

-Hola, soy Ino. Soy nueva ¿Tú?

-Eh, hola. Soy Sakura, también soy nueva...-Le sonrió-Un gusto-Tendió su mano.

-Igualmente-Tendió su mano.

Ambas se dieron un apretón en las manos. Esta amistad entre ellas empezó.

.

Ambas salieron juntas del salón apenas tocaron la campana anunciando el primer receso (Descanso o recreo como ustedes quieran e.e). Ambas iban platicando sobre cosas, conociéndose.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?-le pregunto la pelirosa.

-Tengo 13 años, cumpliré 14 años el mes de setiembre, ¿Tú?

-En unas semanas cumpliré 14 años-Sonrió-Me caes bien

-Igualmente

-¿Sabes? Apenas te conozco ya me caes bien y te invito a mi pequeña reunión.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sólo dame tu número de casa y te llamo-Le dijo.

Ino sonrió y asintió. Ambas giraron sus cabezas al oír los gritos, se acercaron para averiguar qué ocurrió y encontraron a un pelinegro con ojos negros, quien caminaba con pasos lentos y seguros, mientras llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, al lado de éste esta un rubio de ojos azules, tiene tres lineas marcadas en cada una de las mejillas, llevaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Sakura se quedo mirando al pelinegro ya que algo en él que le llamo su atención. El pelinegro notó algo de rosa; no sólo eso sino también una aroma de cerezos, giró su cabeza buscando entre las chicas fangirls, y encontró a la dueña que le llamo la atención. Se quedo mirándola por unos segundos hasta que giró su cabeza de frente restando la importancia. Naruto también había notado el color rosa y olor de cerezos, él la miró y la saludo a lo que ésta le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Lo conoces?-Le preguntó asombrada la rubia.

-Claro-La miró-Él es Naruto, antes solía acompañar a mi madre que es doctora, la ayudaba ya que su hermana sufría asma hasta que ella mejoró y dejamos de ir a su casa.

-Oh, ya veo.

La pelirosa sonrió y giró su cabeza para mirar al pelinegro quien estaba de espaldas.

El pelinegro seguía caminando pero había algo que lo molestaba, entonces giró su cabeza para ver a la pelirosa que tanto le llamo la atención, pero al tener contacto visual con la pelirosa se giró bruscamente sonrojándose. El rubio se dio cuenta de su raro comportamiento.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada-Respondió.

-Teme-susurró.

El rubio se rió y el pelinegro rodó los ojos buscando paciencia.

.

Sakura y Ino se encuentran sentadas en el banco, siguieron hablando hasta que una conversación le llamo la atención a la pelirosa, le hizo una seña que se calle a lo que la rubia le hizo caso.

-¡Por kami! ¡Es perfecto!-Exclamó una chica.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor! ¡Kya!-Exclamó la otra.

-Hay que juntar con el chico de mente hueca, Naruto para que nos presente a Sasuke!

Ambas chicas suspiraron. Ino miró a su recién amiga quien tenía el rostro fruncido en señal de desagrado. La pelirosa se levanto del banco y se acerco a donde estaban las chicas, la rubia la siguió.

-¿Perdonen? ¿Están hablando de Uzumaki?

-¡Claro! ¡Este tiene cabeza hueca!-Le dijo una de ellas.

-Las que tienen cabeza hueca son ustedes ya que él no es tonto, puede ser que lo vean así pero no conocen lo suficiente a Naruto. No voy a permitir que le hagan cuentos para acercar a Uchiha.

-¿Acaso conoces a Naruto?

La pelirosa iba responder su pregunta pero la rubia la golpeo levemente haciendo que la pelirosa la mirará interrogativa. La rubia le hizo una seña que ella mirará por atrás de las chicas, a lo que ella le hizo caso y vio por donde su amiga le habia señalado; abrió sus ojos como platos al ver al pelinegro acercarse con una mirada fija hacia la pelirosa. El pelinegro pasó las chicas pero se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Sakura, quien se puso nerviosa ante su presencia.

-Gracias.

Sin más avanzó sus pasos dejando atónitas a las chicas que se encuentran. Una de las fangirls la miró con odio.

-Ni se te ocurra acercar a nuestro Sasuke.-Le advirtió a lo que la pelirosa sonrió y la miró.

-Me acercaré cuando se me de la regalada gana.

-¡Tú...!

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-exclamó un rubio.

Las chicas giraron su cabeza hacia el chico quien corría hacia la pelirosa hasta llegar frente a ella.

-¡Te busque por todos los lados! Por cierto, ¿Irás a mi casa?

-¿Tus padres saben?

-Es mejor una sorpresa que avisarles.

-Tienes razón pero le dices a tu papá que invite a mi madre, no la quiero dejar sola.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Te veo en la salida!-Sin más se fue en busca de su amigo pelinegro ignorando a las demás.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó la chica.

-Sí-Sonrió burlona-Como dije, no permitiré que usen a Naruto porque se las verán conmigo.

Justo las campanas sonaron anunciando el fin de recreos, la pelirosa se fue dejandolas mientras que la rubia la acompañaba callada.

-Ino. te presentaré a Naruto, es chevere aunque hay momentos que es muy bobo

-De eso me di cuenta pero esta bien, yo también quería conocerlo.

La pelirosa sonrió y siguió caminando.

.

El pelinegro se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, tenía los ojos cerrados. El rubio lo encontró se acerco a este.

-Teme, ¿Donde diablos te has metido? Te busque por todos los lados.-Le reclamó a lo que el pelinegro abrió los ojos y lo miro con mucha paciencia.

-Dobe, sabes perfectamente que siempre paro en este lugar.

-Cierto.

-Tsk-Se incorporó-Vayámonos que ya tocarán la campana.

-Ah algo que estas contento.

-¿De que hablas?

-Olvidalo, teme.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el salón, pues en unos segundos tocarán la campana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡CHAN! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Nos leemos el proximo capitulo, sus reviews me animarán a seguir la novela. Las quiero.


	9. Capitulo 8

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo ocho**

 **¡TAN! ¡TAN!,** se sonó por todo el colegio la campana anunciando la salida, miles de jóvenes salieron por la puerta principal del colegio. Podemos ver a una pelirosa y una rubia pararse en un lado de las puertas principales del colegio a esperar a aquel rubio que éste y la pelirosa habían quedado. En eso sale el pelinegro con el rubio, se despidieron con una simple mirada, el pelinegro siguió caminando pero giró su cabeza al notar una rosa mientras que por la pista se encuentra un pelinegro mayor y parecido a Sasuke, sonriendo al notar la mirada de su hermano menor.

-¿Eh, rosa?-Dijo y se rió al ver como su hermano lo miraba mal.

-Cállate y vamos de una vez, Itachi.-Le dijo mientras un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha.

Ambos pelinegros entraron al auto del pelinegro mayor.

.

Naruto vio como el auto desaparecía, después busco con su mirada a la pelirosa quien no tardó en hallarla, pues en el colegio (Quizás en el mundo e.e) existe una mujer que tiene cabello rosa, ¿No?. Se acercó donde ella, luego miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia quien se encontraba al costado de la pelirosa. Sakura se dio cuenta de su gesto, rió para luego hablar.

-Él es Naruto Uzumaki, ella es Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Yamanaka? Me suena-Dijo con el rostro pensativo- ¿Conoces a Deidara?

-¿Eh? Sí-Rió-Es mi primo.

-Con razón tienen las mismas actitudes.-Rió-Un gusto, Ino-chan.

La pelirosa alzó la ceja al notar la confianza tan rápida.

Como si me importará, tsk

 _Como sea, de todos modos ella se ve una buena chica._

¡EXACTO! YA TENEMOS DOS AMIGOS

Sakura dejó a su inner al ver el auto conocido para ella, entonces supo que era el auto del padre de Uzumaki, hablo.

-Bueno ¿Quieres que te llevemos?-Preguntó.

-Mi primo debe estar viniendo, no se preocupen, lo esperaré.

-Ino-Llamo un chico de ojos azules, el cabello hasta los hombros, llevaba media cola- ¿Naruto?-Preguntó al verlo.

-Me alegra verte, Deidara.

-No quiero ser egoista pero creo que es hora de irnos-Dijo Sakura.

Deidara rió y asintió. Los Yamanaka se despidieron de Uzumaki y Haruno. La pelirosa y el rubio emprendieron el camino hacia el carro donde los esperaban.

-¿Como conoces al primo de Ino?

-Ah, hace un año lo conocí en el campamento, él estaba con su familia, no tuve oportunidad de conocer a su familia-Contó el rubio.

-Oh, entonces el mundo es pequeño.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Naruto saludó a su padre, quien es parecido al rubio pero la diferencia es que el padre no llevaba esas extrañas marcas. El rubio mayor movió su mirada hacia la pelirosa, abrió los ojos como platos al verla.

-¡SAKURA! ¿Eres tú?

-Jejejeje-Se rascó la nuca-Sí, soy yo. Ha pasado un buen tiempo y se nota que he cambiado ¿Nee, MInato?

-Por supuesto que has cambiado, ¿Quieres cenar? Estoy seguro que Naruko y Kushina se pondrán contentas.

-Claro, pero tenemos que avisar a Tsunade-Intervino Naruto.

-Esta bien. Vamos a mi casa y la llamaremos.-Dijo Minato.

Minato entró al auto mientras que los jóvenes entraban en los asientos de atrás.

.

En la casa de Uzumaki se encuentra la peliroja sirviendo los platos mientras una rubia la ayudaba, terminaron de acomodar la mesa y escucharon el crujido de la puerta, supieron que llegaron los rubios.

-Estamos en casa y trajimos una visita-Dijo Minato entrando con una sonrisa.

-¿Que visi..?-Preguntó la rubia, pero se detuvo al ver los jóvenes entraban.

-¡Sakura!-Exclamó feliz la peliroja acercando para abrazarla-¡Pero que hermosa te has vuelto!

-Gracias. Kushina, te ves más joven que antes-Le dijo Sakura y posó su mirada a la rubia-¡Naruko!

-Por un momento creí que era un sueño pero te estoy viendo-Le dijo abrazándola.-¡Desaparecida!

-Pero aquí estoy, mirame y es una casualidad de estudiar con Naruto... ¿Como te sientes ahora?

-Ya no sufro mucho, en verdad me acostumbre a usar este inhalador.

-Me alegro-Sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Tu madre?-Le pregunto Kushina.

-Está en camino, casi me deja sordo al saber de nuestra existencia y acepto venir pero vendrá en unas horas.

-Disculpa por su actitud, es así cuando se emociona-Excusó Sakura por el comportamiento de su madre.

-No te preocupes, Naruko se pone igual cuando ve a Nam-Dijo Naruto.

Naruko lo golpeó mientras una vena se le aparecía en la sien. _Si que esta saco de su madre,_ pensaron Sakura y Minato mientras unas gotitas de sudor aparecían en las nucas de ambos.

.

Sakura se bajó del auto y la cerraba mientras veía a Naruto rodear por la puerta para acercar a la pelirosa.

-Bueno, no sabía que mi tío conocía a tu mamá-Le dijo Naruto.

-Parece que ambos han tenido una relación antes-Dijo Sakura mientras veía como su madre hablaba con el peliblanco.

-¿No te molesta si ellos vuelvan a andar?

-No, yo quiero ver feliz a mi mamá y si Jiraiya quisiera comenzar de nuevo con ella, tendría que hablar conmigo.

Naruto sonrió y giro su cabeza y frunció el ceño. La pelirosa notó su gesto miró la dirección por donde él veía y encontró a una pelinegra de ojos perlas que miraba a ambos escondida.

-Es mi vecina... ¿Quieres conocerla?-Pregunto la pelirosa mirando al rubio, éste asintió.

La pelirosa se acercó a la pelinegra quien se sonrojó violentamente al ver que el rubio la acompañaba. Sakura se dio cuenta, sonrió.

-Hinata, te presento a mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, te presento a mi vecina y amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

-Un gusto, Hinata-chan.

-U-u-un g-gusto-Tartamudeó la pelinegra-Bu-buenas noches-Hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

-Es rara tu amiga.-Le dijo Naruto-Pero es bonita.

 _No es rara, se ha puesto nerviosa ante tu presencia, idiota,_ pensó la pelirosa mientras rodaba los ojos.

.

Hinata cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalda sobre ésta mientras intentaba tranquilizarse ya que se había puesto nerviosa ante la presencia del rubio. Jamás en su vida había sentido así, tampoco había actuado como lo está haciendo. Apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho y sonrió al recordar sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado alborotado.

-Naruto Uzumaki...-Murmuró la pelinegra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No se preocupen, subiré el otro capitulo en unas horas e.e.


	10. Capitulo 9

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo 9**

 **|1 semana después del primer día de clases|**

Un niño pelinegro de 14 años, caminaba por los pasillos en compañía de un niño rubio, ignorando a las chicas que intentan llamar atención al pelinegro. Siempre ignoraba las chicas. De pronto, algo le llamo la atención: el olor a cerezos, él sabía que ese olor viene de una pelirosa, asi que volteo para buscar a la pelirosa y la encontró. Ella estaba sentada en una banca apoyando sus manos atrás, mientras miraba el cielo con una sonrisa. Él se quedo contemplando su rostro hasta que la voz de su rubio amigo.

-Es Sakura Haruno-Le dijo tras entender que su amigo intenta saber quien era ella.

-Hmp-Le dijo, para luego mirarlo-¿Cómo sabes, Naruto?

-Como ya sabes de que mi hermana hace 5 años sufría asma, su madre a veces llevaba a Sakura y nos quedábamos a jugar. No la he vuelto a verla hace dos años cuando Naruko ha mejorado notablemente hasta hace una semana, mi hermana se alocó cuando la vio, si la vieras.

-Hmp-dijo y volvió a verla.

-Lo sé-dijo riendo.- Es hermosa... Tiene 13 años y cumplirá 14 dentro de 3 días.

-¿Eh?-Se descolocó y miro a su amigo-¿Cómo sabes que es hermosa ni siquiera he dicho una palabra más, dobe?

-Pensé que recordarías que te conozco hace 15 años, teme-Dijo riendo.

-Cierto-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

El pelinegro miro a la pelirosa, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y decidió ir por ella. Naruto sonrió y cruzo los brazos. _Conozco demasiado al teme, estoy seguro que él conseguirá conocerla, no sólo conocerla sino también quiere estar a su lado pase lo que pase,_ pensó el rubio.

Sakura estaba concentrada viendo el cielo hasta que noto una presencia acercarse, tímidamente giró su cabeza y se asombró al ver el más popular del colegio caminar hacia ella. Cuando él llego frente a ella, ella no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza atrás para observar su rostro mientras él la miraba serio con la cabeza agachada.

-T-Tú-tartamudeo la pelirosa mientras parpadeaba los ojos para ver si era un sueño o no. Claro que no lo es, le dijo su inner.

-Hmp, soy Sasuke Uchiha-se presentó el pelinegro.

-Si lo sé-Le dijo y vio que él alzaba la ceja derecha.-Eh, eres el tema más hablado de las chicas... Yo, uh...

-Tu nombre-Pidió.

-¿Eh?-Se descolocó. No seas cojuda, él quiere saber tu nombre. _Lo se, no me friegues, solo que estaba asombrada._ \- Soy Sakura Haruno.

-hmp

-Bueno-Se levanto de la banca-Fue un gusto conocerte, me voy antes de que mi amiga me friegue.

Él no dijo nada, se quedo mirándola. La pelirosa dio un paso hacia la derecha para luego dar pasos frentes, apenas estaba a dos pasos de darle espalda al pelinegro, éste se giro sacando su mano izquierda para sostener el brazo izquierdo de ésta.

 _Vaya, no pensé eso de este teme_ , pensó el rubio abriendo los ojos como platos.

La pelirosa cuando sintió una mano sostener su brazo, se giró sorprendida.

-SHANNARO\- exclamo su inner.

 _Dime que no es un sueño_

No, no lo estas. Señores y señoras, el más guapo de todos me esta agarrando el brazo.

Sakura decidió ignorar a su inner para luego mirar su brazo, que todavía esta sostenida por él, se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Quiero preguntarte... ¿Somos amigos? ¿Me tienes miedo? Si hago algo malo, ¿Te huirás de mí?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, había oído que él es de pocas palabras, es un antisocial, solo se junta con el rubio, pero lo esta viendo hablar más de 5 palabras. El pelinegro espero sus respuestas paciente, vio como el rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa tierna.

-Sasuke-Kun, claro que somos amigos. No te tengo miedo, te encuentro misterioso y estoy dispuesta a ganarme tu confianza y averiguar tu otro lado... Si harás algo malo, ¿Me huiré?-Negó con la cabeza- No, no me huiré, te apoyaré pase lo que pase.

Él sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

Este día se creó un lazo entre ellos, ella se había convertido en la más odiada de las fangirls de Sasuke, pero él siempre esta ahí para apoyarla y siempre se la llevaba apenas la veía hablar con un chico que no sea Naruto. Hablando del rubio, el se burlaba de sus celos.

 **|28 de marzo|**

Sakura corrió hacia la puerta para abrir la puerta, ya que el timbre había sonado hace segundos. Sonrió al encontrarse con una joven de cabello negro corto un poco arriba de sus hombros.

-¡Shizune!-La abrazó.

-¡Sakura!-Se separó-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sakura se separó con una sonrisa mientras la pelinegra le entregaba una bolsa.

-Gracias, Shizune... Pensé que no vendrías. Aparte de eso tienes que estar bien.

-Estaré bien, tu cumpleaños no me hará daño. Tú siempre supiste que tu prima es una persona fuerte.-Le dijo.

-Lo sé pero igual me preocupas... De todos modos, pase que los invitados están dentro.

Shizune entró, la pelirosa cerró la puerta y guió a su prima hasta la sala. Tsunade quien estaba charlando con el peliblanco, giró para ver quien era y se sorprendió.

-¡Shizune!-Exclamó.

-¡Tía Tsunade!-la abrazó.

.

-Hm, cuidado que se te cae la baba-Dijo el pelinegro menor al mayor.

-¿Qué? Y-yo no...-Tartamudeó.

-Hm-rodó los ojos-Oh claro, ni que fueras un bebe-dijo sarcástico.

En eso se acerca la pelirosa con la pelinegra. Sasuke miró burlón a su hermano quien estaba nervioso intentando huirse.

-Sasuke-kun... Ella es mi prima, Shizune Haruno... Él es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha y el de coleta largo con esas extrañas marcas en su nariz es Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke se quería reír cuando la pelirosa describió al pelinegro mayor mientras él fulminaba a la pelirosa sabiendo que lo dijo a propósito. La pelinegra miró al pelinegro mayor y se sonrojó ya que lo encontraba guapo (Oh, vamos chicas ¿A quien no le gusta los Uchiha?).

-No veo que sus marcas sean extrañas.-Comento Shizune.

-Claro, mírame, ni siquiera tengo marcas por suerte-Dijo Sasuke sarcástico.

-Que no tengas marcas no quiere decir que son diferentes-Dijo Sakura.

-Tsk.

 _Toma eso, Sasukito. Tienes mi punto, Sakura,_ penso el Uchiha mayor.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun ven conmigo.

-Claro-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

 _Olvidalo, Sakura... Par de traidores_ , pensó el pelinegro mientras una aura deprimente comenzaba a estar presente.

-Bueno, ¿Itachi, verdad?-Preguntó Shizune cuando vio que los jóvenes se fueron.

-Eh... Jejeje si... ¿Shizune?

-Si, en verdad disculpa por las intenciones de mi prima

-No te preocupes. Más bien me acostumbraré de sus maldades, por cierto estas hermosa.

Shizune se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-G-gracias.

.

-¿Cómo sabías que a él le gusta tu prima?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Creo que él es más obvio que tú.

 _Mucho mejor, si supieras que me tienes loco,_ pensó el pelinegro.

-Mi prima también le gusta, lo noté en su mirada, sólo espero que ella sea feliz... Ella no vivirá para siempre...

-¿Q-Qué?

-Shizune...-Lo miró-Tiene leucemia.

-Yo no quiero que mi hermano sufra.

-Sasuke-kun-Lo miró y se sonrojo-Mi prima no tuvo su vida tan divertida, sufrió al enterarse que tiene leucemia, intentamos animarla, pero siempre veo sus ojos vacíos hasta que la vi brillar cuando vio a Itachi entonces supe...

-hmp.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo golpeo levemente su brazo haciendo que él sonriera de lado. _Como me gusta verte fruncir el ceño. ¡Por kami! se ve tan adorable cuando hace eso,_ pensó el pelinegro mientras sobaba el brazo golpeado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jojojojojojojo, espero que le gusten mi novela Las amo, hasta mas tarde ya que la subire por dos capitulos. Cuidanse.


	11. Capitulo 10

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo 10**

 **|Dos meses después|**

Era una mañana, se encuentra una pelinegra en la casa de Haruno, quien caminaba hacia la puerta pues hace unos segundos había sonado el timbre y su prima rosada la había pedido amablemente que recibiera. La pelinegra abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pelinegro que llevaba con el pelo atado, cargaba un ramo de flores.

-¿Itachi-kun?-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Uh, Shizune... Eso es para ti-Dijo sonrojado.

La pelinegra sonrió mientras agarraba el ramo. Itachi contempló la sonrisa radiante de Shizune.

-Gracias, pasa.

-Oh sí.

El pelinegro entró y miró a la pelinegra quien cerraba la puerta. Shizune le dedico una sonrisa tierna mientras lo guiaba a la sala. La pelirosa quien estaba en la cocina se asomó por la puerta y sonrió al ver que era el pelinegro, fue hacia la puerta trasera para ir a la casa de su vecina Hinata.

La pelinegra volvió a la sala con un vaso de agua, le entregó a Itachi y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la sofá donde se encuentra Itachi. Éste no pudo evitar acabar de un sorbo el agua.

-Vaya... Si que estabas sediento-Le dijo burlona Shizune.

-Eh... Yo quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?

-Tú... Me gustas y quisiera que seas mi novia... Sé que nos conocemos hace un mes pero me gustaría conocerte más estando contigo porque desde que te vi tu sonrisa fue el que más me llamo la atención. ¿Qué dices?

Shizune permaneció callada asombrada ante la confesión, miró por otro lado con una expresión de tristeza. Recordó haber hablado con Sakura sobre su temor de hacerle daño a Itachi, pero Sakura le dijo varias cosas que la hizo dudar.

-Itachi... No puedo.

-Oh...-Miró abajo-¿Será por qué tienes novio?

-No-El pelinegro alzó la mirada para mirarla.-Simplemente no puedo estar contigo ni con nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño... No soy lo suficiente para ti, Itachi-kun-Lo miró- Te soy sincera, me gustas mucho pero no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Qué hay con arriesgar? ¿Qué es lo que te impide?

-Mi enfermedad... No viviré para siempre... Itachi-kun... Tengo leucemia...

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos, ahora entendía porque ella siempre se mareaba, evitaba los licores, a veces no va a reuniones que normalmente Itachi organiza.

-Eso no cambiará nada... Me aseguraré de hacerte feliz al resto de tu vida... Dame una oportunidad de hacerlo, Shizune porque te quiero.

-Está bien.-Sonrió-Si quiero estar contigo.

Itachi sonrió de lado y le dio un beso corto para luego abrazarla.

 **|10 meses después|**

Sakura salió de la habitación, miró a Sasuke que estaba al lado de la puerta apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke giró su rostro para mirarla, abrió sus brazos y Sakura no pudo evitar, lo abrazo soltando un sollozo mientras él la envolvía en un abrazo dándole seguridad, apoyo y protección.

Itachi se levantó de la silla que estaba sentado, caminó hacia la habitación, al abrirla se encontró con una pelinegra más pálida que antes, la cerró y trago la saliva antes de volver a mirarla. Ésta le sonrió débilmente.

-Itachi-kun...

-No hables, sé que sobrevivirás.

-Te he dicho que no viviré para siempre... Quiero... Decirte que gracias por... Todo lo que me hiciste... Prométame que serás feliz...

-Shizune...

-Prométame por favor...

-Lo prometo, Shizune pero no te vayas ahora.

-Itachi... Lo siento pero quiero que... sepas que... Te amo... Gracias por hacerme feliz hasta el último día de mi vida...

Shizune cerró los ojos, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, agarró la mano de Shizune y se asombró al sentirla fría, la sacudió y le entró un pánico.

-Shizune... Zune... ¡SHIZUNE!-Gritó al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

Itachi dejó caer las lágrimas y miró al suelo soltando sollozos que entraron los doctores a sacarlo de

la habitación para atenderla.

El pelinegro mayor se apoyo en la pared mientras se deslizaba hasta sentarse en el suelo, su hermano lo miraba triste mientras abraza a su mejor amiga, Sakura quien pocos segundos después se separó de Sasuke para acercarse al pelinegro mayor, se sentó a su lado, apoyo su mano a su hombro, éste giró su cabeza para mirarla. Ambos tenían los ojos llorosos, la pelirosa lo abrazó.

-Gracias por estar con ella hasta el último día de su vida.

A Itachi se le formó un nudo en la garganta. El pelinegro menor miró por otro lado cruzando los brazos ya que odia ver a sus seres queridos sufrir por algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aqui está xd Ahora seguire otro capitulo, las amo


	12. Capitulo 11

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo once**

 **|Un año después|**

Sakura se encuentra caminando, apareció un chico deteniendo a la pelirosa quien se giró para mirarlo.

-¡Sakura chan!

-Eh Lee-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-No-Intervino un chico-Ella no saldrá contigo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Exclamó

-hmp

-Bueno...-Se rasco la nuca Lee-Me voy-Se fue.

-Yo también me voy-Se fue sin más.

 _Genial, me dejaron sola_

¡DE TODOS MODOS SASUKE-KUN ME SALVO DE CEJOTAS!

 _Es verdad, esas cejas que tiene dan miedo,_ pensó.

.

Naruto buscó con su mirada hasta que encontró a Sakura, sonrió y corrió hacia ella. Ésta oyó pasos rápidos, giró y se encontró con el rubio, le sonrió.

-Sakura, ¿Sabes de Hinata?

-¿Hinata?-Alzo su ceja rosada derecha.-¿Por qué?

-Le conté algo, obviamente quería que ella fuera la primera en saber... Pero me colgó apenas termine de contarla...

-¿Qué le contaste?-Le preguntó.

-Que ayer Shion acepto ser mi novia

Sakura puso cara de horror, ya que Shion nunca le cayó bien, no la conoce pero vamos ella es observadora, y obviamente ha visto su comportamiento hacia él desde que la vio hace un año. Shion es más bien muy obsesionada por Naruto. (Seguro que sí e.e xD).

 _Este imbecil ni se da cuenta que Hinata esta siendo más obvia, le gusta el hiperactivo rubio_ , pensó la pelirosa mientras posaba su mano en su amplia frente.

-Dobe-Dijo apareciendo de la nada el pelinegro. Sakura posó sus manos encima de su pecho.

-¡Kami!-Exclamó Sakura-¿Cómo es qué apareces de la nada?

-No sé si sabes que soy una persona silenciosa.

-Exacto-Dijo burlón Naruto-Me voy.

 _Traidor,_ pensó la pelirosa.

 _Gracias, te dare un tazón de ramen porque lo mereces_ , pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura respiró hondo antes de mirar al pelinegro quien estaba mirándola con una chispa de diversión. La pelirosa frunció el ceño ante el gesto que Sasuke había puesto, el pelinegro no soportó más, agarró el brazo de la pelirosa, la jaló y la abrazó haciendo que ella se asombrará ante su acción.

-Sakura... Joder... Cada vez que frunces el ceño te ves jodidamente adorable-Le confesó-Disculpa por mi actitud pero no era mi intención...

-Sasuke-kun...

-Sakura-Se acercó al oído para susurrarle-Me vuelves loco, me encantas.

Sakura pudo jurar que estaba a punto de desmayarse, se quiso darse una bofetada pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada por el pelinegro así que rehúso los pensamientos, intentó calmar sus latidos pero falló ya que se volvieron más fuertes.

-S-Sasuke-kun... -Se separó para mirarlo.

Sasuke por un momento se sintió rechazado al verla separarse de ella, cuando vio los ojos de Sakura que tenía un brillo especial, esperó que ella dijera algo.

-Tú también me encantas... Desde hace dos años... Desde que empecé a conocerte mejor...

-Sakura-Sonrió de lado-Eres la primera persona y la última persona que quiero algo serio...

La pelirosa sonrió y lo abrazo, éste besó la cabeza de ésta mientras el olor de cerezos entraba a sus fosas nasales. Él ama el olor natural de Sakura, ahora entiene porque tiene el cabello rosado (Algo típico de fics e.e).

-Quiero que nuestra relación vaya paso lento pero seguro.

-Me parece bien.-se separo para mirarlo-¿No qué no te gustaba los afectos públicos?

-Tsk, te estoy abrazando para que tus pretendientes vea que estas saliendo conmigo.

Sakura rió ante su tono, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y levanto los dedos golpeando a la frente de la pelirosa. Ésta se sonrojo ante este gesto ya que había visto al mayor hacer lo mismo a su hermano menor y supo que era un gesto especial. El pelinegro notó el sonrojo de Sakura, sonrió.

 **|Una semana después|**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, cuando llegó a la puerta donde había quedado en encontrar con el pelinegro, pero al abrirla se encontro con un pelinaranja y un peliceleste (Creo que adivinaron rápido)

-Suigetsu... Jugo... ¿Han visto antes Sasuke en este salón?

-Oh, estaba pero se fue con una tal chica... ¿Cómo se llama ésta?-Le pregunto el peliceleste al pelinaranja.

-Tayuya-Dijo Jugo con los ojos cerrados buscando paciencia.

-Ah Tayuya-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Si que son anormales estos_ , pensó la pelirosa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su nuca.

-Bueno gracias, voy a buscarlo.

-P-pero... E-espera.

Pero ya era tarde porque la pelirosa se había ido. Suigetsu miró con horror a Jugo quien permanecía tranquilo pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Te jodiste.-Fue lo único que dijo Jugo.

-Joder, tenemos que ir a detenerla-Dijo Suigetsu parándose y camino pero antes de salir se dio cuenta que su amigo no se había movido, se giró para mirarlo.-¿Tú que carajos esperas? ¿Quieres que te meta el lapicero por tu culo?

-Con mucho gusto-Dijo sarcástico-Pero no creo que quieras.

El peliceleste rodó los ojos, se acercó a su amigo para arrastrarlo afuera. Apenas salieron del salón se dieron cuenta que la pelirosa había entrado por la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Se quedaron quietos.

-Estamos jodidos-murmuró el peliceleste-Solo tenemos que esperar.

.

Sakura había entrado pero se detuvo al oír lo que la peliroja había dicho. Por suerte, ambos estaban de espalda y no se habían dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-Tenemos que casarnos

-Tayuya, si realmente quieres casarte conmigo entonces habla con mi familia.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque es necesario...

-¿Tu crees que me aceptarán?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Sakura dio pasos atrás pero torpemente se chocó con la silla que estaba a su camino. Los que estaban hablando giraron para ver, el pelinegro la miró preocupado rezando de que ella no malinterpreten las cosas de lo que ha hablado con Tayuya. Sakura dejó caer lágrimas, se giró saliendo del salón.

-Tayuya, escuchame... Mis padres adoran a Sakura como yo lo hago, no me casaría contigo y mis padres lo saben. Verás que mi hermano y yo mejoraremos la economía de la empresa sin tu ayuda.

Sasuke emprendió el camino hacía donde Sakura se había ido. Por su parte, Tayuya sonrió sabiendo que él lo dice en serio. _Vaya, por fin te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?_ , pensó la peliroja.

.

La pelirosa salió del salón donde estuvo por unos minutos dentro con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos muchachos se preocuparan al verla así. Varios segundos después, salió Sasuke serio, sin prestar atención a los chicos, fue directamente donde Sakura. Ambos chicos miraron como Sasuke se iba.

-Parece que lo trae loco-Murmuró Suigetsu.

-Cuando uno se enamora... Temen perder a alguien que ama-Dijo Jügo. El peliceleste lo miro.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban los pájaros

-Cállate-Dijo con poca paciencia el pelinaranja.

.

Sasuke camino más rápido hasta alcanzar a Sakura, le agarro el brazo haciendo que ella se girara asustada. Ella, al verlo, intento zafarse pero fue inútil.

-¡Suéltame!

-No, Sakura escúchame

-¡Confíe en ti! ¡Pensé que lo nuestro iba paso a paso!

-¡Lo estamos haciendo! ¡Yo le estaba aclarando a Tayuya que no iba a casarme con ella, que ya me verá mejorar la economía de la empresa "Uchiha"! ¡Lo que oíste malinterpretaste!-La soltó-¡Eres una molestia!

-Si soy una molestia-Le dijo Sakura ofendida-Entonces... ¿¡Por qué diablos me sigues!?

-¿¡No lo entiendes!?

-¡No! ¡No entiendo ni un bledo!

-¡Bien!-Le dijo-¡Porque me vuelve loco si te pierdo! ¡Eres mía! ¡Eres mi molestia!

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, iba a hablar pero Sasuke la agarró su diminuta cintura y la besó callándola. A pesar de su asombro, le respondió. Poco a poco ella iba rodeando los brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y acaricio su cabello.

¡POR DIOS! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA BESADO ¡BIEN HECHO!

 _¡SHANNARO! NUESTRO SUEÑO SE HIZO REALIDAD_

Dime como besa nuestro amor

 _Demonios... Besa rico, se siente como comer una manzana._

Poco a poco se separaron por falta del aire, ella todavía conmovida por el beso que acaba de pasar. Sasuke apoyo su frente con la frente de Sakura y sonrió de medio lado por lo que paso, siempre ha querido probar los labios de la pelirosa.

-Sé mi novia-Le pidió.

-S-Sasuke-kun-Murmuró la pelirosa.

Ella sabía que no era necesario que le dijera la respuesta, tampoco pediría que fuera el momento hermoso, era suficiente, entendía al pelinegro que él no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Ella lo abrazo y él comprendió que le estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sasuke-kun... Si te casas con ella por favor hazla feliz...

-Sakura-La miró-Le he dicho que hable con mis padres y sé que no aceptarán su oferta porque saben mis sentimientos hacia ti...

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte que Sasuke pudo jurar que se sentía asfixiado.

Un veinte de abril comenzó la historia de ambos, una relación diferente que los típicos, una relación que será de ambos pero ¿Qué pasará en el futuro?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mmmmmm creo que mañana debo seguir dos capitulos más. Perdón por dejarlas con una gran intriga, no me digan mala XD LAS HAMO!


	13. Capitulo 12

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo doce**

 **|Seis meses después|**

Así es, han pasado seis meses de la relación oficial de los protagonistas, les van mejor, pero no tan bien para Naruto que decidió romper su noviazgo con Shion, ya que según él, ella era muy obsesionada, celosa y desconfiada, y supo que si seguía con ella no iba a funcionar su relación a lo que le dio razón a Sakura, quién ella ha dicho que su relación no durará por la personalidad de la rubia.

No solo a Naruto que le fue mal en los meses anteriores, sino también Itachi que tampoco la pasó bien en los seis meses, bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo y el pelinegro mayor aún no se siente bien tras la muerte de su primer amor, por suspuesto que intento con otra, a lo que solo duró menos de dos meses, él fue quien rompió su relación con su ex, ya que se sentía angustiado. Su hermano no le gustaba verlo así aunque no lo dirá y el mayor lo sabe porque había visto su rostro demostrando preocupación.

Ese día es veinte, una fecha que los protagonistas saben (Yo también :'v y ustedes ya habrán adivinado o ¿me equivoco?): Se cumple un mes más, ambos llevan seis meses de noviazgo y obviamente se notaban felices porque todo marcha bien aunque tenga problemas pero nada exagerados por ejemplo él ama fastidiarla y sabe perfectamente que ella es fácil de enojarse, ya ha recibido golpes similares a cuando ella golpeaba a Naruto, pero evita fastidiarla cuando ésta esta en sus días porque teme por su vida (Vamos, sabemos que Sakura tiene genes de macho e.e).

Se encuentran los Uchiha en la casa de los Uchiha, Sakura esta con ellos ya que la invitaron para cenar y ella aceptó. Itachi apenas comió un trozo de carne y no quiso más, se levanto para irse robando miradas de los demás. Sakura miró a su novio.

-Hablaré con él, Sasuke-kun.

-Esta bien-Sonrió de lado.

Sakura se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras. Oh, olvidé decirles que Sakura conoce la casa de los Uchiha, ya que hace mucho tiempo pasaba por ahí cuando aún era mejor amiga de Sasuke. La pelirosa camino por los pasillos hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro mayor, levanto su mano y cerró en un puño para tocar dos veces.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Itachi, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Bueno, pasa

Sakura abrió la puerta, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta para luego mirar al pelinegro mayor quien se encuentra acostado boca arriba en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Sakura sonrió tristemente, se acercó y se sentó en un espacio de la cama.

-Tu familia esta preocupada por ti

-Eso ya lo sé

-Y eso me incluye... Itachi, ¿Dónde esta el Itachi que yo conozco? ¿El que a pesar del dolor siempre mantiene una sonrisa?

-Sakura

-Ahora me tienes que escuchar... Cuando supe que ella tenía leucemia, estaba destrozada que se prometió no enamorarse, porque lo último que quiere ella es hacerle daño cuando le toque partir, pero para mí no era justo, porque ella merece morir feliz no triste, aunque se que el otro le dolerá pero se que con fe, él seguirá su vida para volver a ser feliz y ser el mismo de siempre pero-Lo miró- Estoy segura que si Shizune te viera así no se pondrá contenta... ¿Quieres que se decepcione de ti?

-No

-¿Entonces que haces aquí en una depresión?

-Sólo quiero estar a su lado.

-Itachi, me alegra que la hicieras feliz hasta el último día de su vida, lo aprecio mucho pero ahora no esta, yo ya dejé de sufrir, voy a su tumba a visitarla y contarle todo, y eso me hace sentir bien. Y estoy segura que ella estará bien si tú haces lo mismo que yo, sólo quiero que sigas con tu vida, y seas feliz. No quiero que te quedes deprimido aquí para siempre.-Suspiró y miro pot otro lado.- **Estoy segura de que te dará un regalo y no lo sabrás. por ejemplo a mí me dio el regalo y es Sasuke Uchiha.**

Itachi la miró sorprendida, esta le sonrió, se levanto de la cama.

-Siempre le contaba que cada día me voy enamorando de éste cuando aún yo era su mejor amiga, pero gracias a ella, nos unió, no dudes en eso, Itachi.

Se giro para irse, pero antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta sintió unos brazos rodear por la cintura, se asustó pero supo que era Itachi, sintió algo húmedo en su espalda y supo que el pelinegro mayor estaba llorando, sonrió dulcemente, se giró para abrazarlo.

-Gracias Sakura...

-Supongo que debo hacerlo porque a tu familia y a mi no nos gustan verte así... Vamonos, no quiero más castigos de parte de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se separo con la ceja alzada, las mejillas aún estan marcadas por las lagrimas. La pelirosa rió al verlo así.

-No me refiero a lo de sexual, malpensado. Me refiero a marcas.

-Yo no dije nada, no quiero saber lo que hacen ustedes, niñatos.

Sakura rió para luego gopearlo levemente su brazo. El pelinegro mayor sonrió de medio lado. _Ahora entiendo porque te gusta Sakura. Elegiste bien a una chica,_ pensó el pelinegro mayor.

Después de unas horas de lo ocurrido, Sakura se subió a las espaldas de Sasuke para morder su cuello ya que este la había provocado.

-Sonrían-Exclamó Itachi con la cámara.

Sasuke lo miró y sonrió de medio lado a la cámara y Sakura sonrió y miró a Sasuke. ¡Flash!. Itachi contempló la foto tomada, sonrió con ternura.

Esa foto fue la favorita de ambos.

 **|Días después|**

Se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha y Sakura en el parque de diversiones, en realidad Sakura quiso ir con Sasuke ya que no quería estar todo el tiempo aburrida, y él con gusto aceptó ir con ella con la condición de que ella pagará, pero al final cedió que compartirán el dinero. Itachi los acompañaba, en realidad, él había planeado salir con su mejor amigo, Sasori pero este le había cancelado asi que tuvo que ir por el par de tortolos.

Se detuvieron al ver un juego bastante entretenido para Sakura y Itachi A (Sasuke le da igual, supongoooo e.e pero no le da igual cuando se trata de Sakura, ¿Ustedes creen eso? 7u7). Itachi miró a Sasuke para decirle.

-Vamos a este juego.

-Ni en tus sueños.

-Vamos, hazlo por mí.-Le pidió Sakura

-Esta bien, por ti, Sa-ku-ra.

-Eso dolió-Dramatizó Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y miró a su novia, la abrazó por los hombros y la beso. Itachi hizo una mueca y se giró para caminar. La pareja lo siguieron por detrás apenas notaron que él se iba alejando.

-Gracias, Sakura.

-No agradezcas, yo lo hago por mi prima.

Sasuke sonrió y miró a su hermano. Se detuvieron cuando vieron a Itachi chocarse con una peliazul que era muy conocida para los Uchiha, el menor sonrió picaramente al saber quien era aquella mujer.

-¿Itachi?

-¿Konan?

-No puedo creer que aun tengas esas extrañas marcas por tu nariz.

-No puedo creer que sigas siendo la torpe y que me chocaras como siempre.

Konan entrecerró los ojos pero termino riendo con el pelinegro mayor. _¿Qué rayos...?_ , pensó Sakura mientras una gota aparecía por la nuca de la pelirosa.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Te acuerdas de esta?-Preguntó el pelinegro mayor.

-Por suspuesto que sí, es la torpe que llamabas

-Yo pensaba que me recordarías como la malvada de tu vida.

-Hm. Si claro yo te teñia el cabello, de todos modos da igual lo que te recuerde-Dijo sarcástico.

-No pensé que él fuera sarcástico-Dijo con los ojos abiertos-¿No que él no habla más de 5 palabras?

-Ella lo cambio-Dijo dramatizando Itachi.

-Oh, me alegra que lo hayas cambiado, es una gran noticia para mí. Soy Konan-Dijo la peliazul a la pelirosa.

-Oh, jejeje soy Sakura-Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

 _Así que ella es la sorpresa,¿nee?_. Pensó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No he subido por mucho tiempo pero ya la subí y eso es lo bueno. ¿Ne? Ya esta el capitulo, disfruten ¡Las amo!


	14. Capitulo 13

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo trece**

 **|6 meses después|**

Han pasado varios meses, la relación entre los protagonistas va bien, aprendieron a superar los conflictos por las locas chicas de Sasuke, aprendieron a confiarse uno para el otro.

En los pasillos del centro comercial se encontraba una pelirosa caminando mirando las tiendas, insegura de que regalo le dará a su novio por su primer año, ella sigue sin poder creer que el tiempo pasa rápido y ya llego a cumplir un año. Vio unas camisas de hombre, sonrió al tener una idea pasar por su cabeza. Entro a aquella tienda, y se encontró con un pelirojo.

-¿Sakura, eres tú?

-Sí... ¿Te conozco?

-Oh, soy Sasori, el mejor amigo de Itachi, él me contaba de que eres su cuñada favorita.

-Oh, un gusto-Sonrió-Vengo por esta camisa-Señalo que estaba por la ventana.

-Claro-Sonrió.

 _Vaya, si que es hermosa_ , pensó el pelirojo con una sonrisa maligna.

.

En la casa de los Uchiha se encontraba un pelinegro bajando por las escaleras listo, camino por los pasillos pero se encontro con su madre quién le sonrió.

-Cuidate mucho, llámame después de las 10 de ¿Si?

-Esta bien, mamá. Mandale saludos a papá.

-¿Y a mí no?-Dijo otra voz desde la sala acompañada con una risa de una mujer.

Sasuke rodó los ojos apenas oyó la pregunta que le hizo su hermano. Supo que la risa es de Konan. Olvidé contarles que Konan y Itachi comenzaron a sair hace 6 meses, y empezaron una relación hace 5 meses, dos días antes de que los protagonistas cumplieran siete meses. El pelinegro menor se alegra por el mayor ya que él merece ser feliz tras la decepción que había sufrido.

-Te veo todos los días, Itachi. No fastidies.

El pelinegro salió de la sala medio irritado haciendo que los demás se rieran ante su reacción. Apenas salió, sacó de su bolsillo delantero las llaves de su carro, desactivó las alarmas, abrió la puerta de piloto, entró y se sentó para luego cerrar la puerta, prendió el motor y arrancó. Estuvo manejando hasta estacionar cerca de la casa de su novia.

Abrió la puerta de su auto, se bajó del carro y cerró la puerta para luego emprender el camino hacia la puerta de la casa de Haruno, tocó el timbre y espero a que le abriera. La rubia abrió la puerta y al verlo sonrió.

-Sasuke, mi hija ahora baja.

-Esta bien , Tsunade. La esperaré.

La rubia desapareció de la puerta. Varios segundos después, la pelirosa apareció por la puerta. El pelinegro la miró de abajo a arriba. Ella vestía un vestido rosa pálida como su cabello, pero lleva una cinta blanca que esta debajo de sus pechos, el vestido no era tan corto ni largo, la falda apenas llega un poco arriba de sus rodillas, lleva zapatos blancos. Su cabello es suelto, liso, largo hasta abajo de sus pechos, llevaba una cinta blanca para apartar sus flequilos que caen. Llevaba un bolso blanco y éste quiso saber que llevaba dentro.

-Estás... Hermosa

-Gracias, Sasuke-Kun.-Dijo sonrojada.

-Vamos, Sakura.-Miró a la rubia que se encontraba un poco apartada de ellos- Señora Tsunade, la traeré sana y salva.

-Pueden venir mañana si desean-Dijo picara.

-¡MAMÁ!-Dijo roja como un tomate la pelirosa.

-Jajajajaja, diviértanse.-Dijo Tsunade cerrando la puerta no sin antes guiñarle a su hija.

-Al parecer tu mamá desea nietos-Dijo burlón.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-Lo golpeó levemente.

Este rió y la llevo hasta donde había dejado su carro hace minutos, le abrió la puerta a la pelirosa para que entrara al auto, rodeó por el carro y abrió la puerta de piloto, entró y arrancó el motor.

-¿A donde iremos?-Preguntó apenas el camino ha doblado a la esquina.

-Al departamento que mi hermano me prestó.

-Oh-Dijo. El pelinegro rió.

-Sakura, ¿Prefieres cocinar o pedir?

-Uhm, cocinar.

-Lo adivine-Sonrió.

Llegaron a un edificio bastante lujoso, ambos bajaron del auto, el pelinegro activo la alarma de su carro para luego guiar a su novia hasta la recepción.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

-La unica que puede decirme así es mi novia así que llámame solo mi nombre-Dijo en un tono frió que la pelirosa juro saltarse de emoción.

-Perdón, Sasuke-san.

-Vamos, Sakura.

-Esta bien, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro rodeó el brazo por la cintura de su novia, y caminaron hasta entrar al ascensor, él presionó el botón numero 5. La pelirosa miró la pantalla que indica que piso está. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, las puertas metálicas abrieron, ambos salieron del ascensor. El pelinegro abrió la puerta del departamento y hizo que la pelirosa entrará. Apenas entró se encontró con pétalos de rosa en el suelo, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mesa decorada. El pelinegro la abrazó por atrás.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta...

-Pensé que sería buena idea que ambos cocinemos y compré ingredientes.

-Es una gran idea. **Te amo.** -

Ambos fueron a la cocina y empezaron a preparar la pasta con salsa de tomate que vuelve loco al pelinegro. Apenas terminaron, cenaron entre risas, anécdotas y muchas cosas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la pelirosa se ofreció a lavar los platos, y el pelinegro propuso que ella lavara los platos mientras que éste secara los platos a lo que ella aceptó. Apenas terminaron de hacer esta actividad, se dieron cuenta que esta lloviendo así que avisaron a sus mamás que regresarán al dia siguiente ya que llovía a cantaros.

-Bueno traje ropa así que no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun.

-Con razón traías ropa...

-Jeje-Dijo nerviosa-Bueno iré al baño.

-Dale...

Sakura se dio vuelta para irse al baño, éste miró al closet, se metió para escoger la ropa del pelinegro mayor ya que tienen la misma talla de ropa, encontró unos pantalones deportivos y un polo blanco, se quito la ropa que tenía puesta y se puso la ropa que había encontrado en el closet de su hermano, salió y se dio cuenta que su novia aún no salía del baño. Caminó hacia el baño y tocó dos veces.

-¿Sakura?

-Si, ¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tanto tardas?

-E-e-espera un r-rato y sal-salgo.-Tartamudeó.

El pelinegro alzó las cejas al oír que su novia tartamudea, ya que no era normal en ella, entonces decidió respetar su privacidad y se tiró a la cama. Miró el techo hasta que oyó un abrir la puerta, giró su cabeza para mirar y juro que por poco y ya sufría un desmayo. La pelirosa usaba la camisa que había comprado para ponerse en la tarde. Estaba sonrojada.

-S-S-Sakura...

-Yo, uh...-Se pusó roja como un tomate.

-Sakura-Miró por otro lado sonrojado-Vamos a dormir.

-H-Hai.

El pelinegro sintió que la pelirosa se acostaba a su lado, sintió una mano en el hombro, giró su cabeza para mirarla.

-Yo... Quiero besarte.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta que no la había dado un beso de buenas noches, giró su cuerpo y rodeó su brazo por la cintura de esta y la beso. El beso suave se fue transformando en apasionado. El pelinegro se puso encima de la pelirosa apoyando sus codos y brazos en la cama para evitar aplastarla. Se aparto al darse cuenta que iba demasiado lejos.

-Sakura...

-No, Sasuke-kun... Yo quiero seguir eso.

-Sakura, no quiero que te arrepientas.

-Me arrepentiré si es otro que no sea tú.

El pelinegro la miró, sonrió de medio lado y la beso.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo porque te amo y eres el indicado para darte lo que he estado guardando.

-Eres una molestia, Sakura-La beso-Te amo.

El pelinegro la besó.

.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, la pelirosa no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas, el pelinegro por un momento se sintió culpable al verla con lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

-Sakura...

-No, Sasuke-kun... Yo estoy bien, las lágrimas no son de tristeza, ni de arrepentimiento sino de felicidad porque eres el primer hombre al que entregué algo valioso, sé que no me dejarás. Te amo.

-Gracias a ti por enseñarme que el amor es maravilloso que jamás pensé. Gracias por dejarte hacerte mía. Te amo.

La pelirosa sonrió poso sus manos por la nuca del pelinegro para acercarlo y darle un beso. Luego el pelinegro se separó salió de esta y se acosto al lado de ésta y con su brazo rodeó el cuerpo de la pelirosa haciendo que la cabeza de ésta se apoye en el pecho de éste.

El pelinegro cubrió la sabana los cuerpos desnudos de ambos para evitar tener frío. El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, es la primera vez que dormía con alguien. La pelirosa se encontraba feliz pero tenía un presentimiento que pasará algo malo, pero no le hizo caso después de todo es feliz con el hombre que se encuentra a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se que tarde mucho, pero estuve ocupada en esos días y ayer fue mi cumpleaños así que decidi subirla hoy, y espero que me compendan. Subiré el otro capitulo. Las amo.


	15. Capitulo 14

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo catorce**

 **|Seis meses después|**

Un día soleado, se encontraba los protagonistas saliendo de una fiesta, ambos llevaban ropa formal, ella un vestido blanco y él un terno collor negro. La pelirosa abrazó a su novio cuando se encuentran lejos de la fiesta. El pelinegro rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Me alegra que mi mamá se haya casado.

-Sí, con el tío de Naruto.

-Ella merece ser feliz.

-Me alegra que aguante su humor.

-Como lo haces tú a mí-Dijo burlona.-Dentro de un mes se casaran tu hermano y tu cuñada.

-Sí fue apresurado, pero se qué es la indicada-Sonrió de medio lado.

-Ellos se aman y pues ella quedó embarazada.

-Yo también quiero tener hijos contigo, Sakura.-Dijo coqueto.

-Eh, somos jóvenes-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro la besó, la pelirosa rió entre los besos sabiendo que fue un impulso ya que si ella fruncía el ceño le dan impulsos de besarla hasta quedarse satisfecho.

 **|Un mes después|**

Los protagonistas se encontraban bailando un vals lento en la pista de baile de la fiesta de Itachi Uchiha y Konan Uchiha, quienes se encontraban bailando también pero un poco más apartado que los jóvenes. La pelirosa posó sus manos en las mejillas de novio para besarlo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo más.

-Quiero que sepas que te amaré pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré de amarte.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo quiero que lo sepas, me siento feliz a tu lado.

-Molestia.-La beso.

La pelirosa se aparto para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el pecho de éste para que no viera que esta a punto de llorar. La pelirosa teme que él la olvidará y deje de amarla en un futuro no lejano. **Pero no sabe que se equivoco. Ya que él la ama a pesar de todo.**

-Intercambiemos de pareja.-Dijo Itachi.

El joven pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y se llevo a la peliazul, la pelirosa poso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro mayor y él poso sus manos en la cintura de ésta.

-Sakura, gracias por todo.

-No hay de que-Sonrió-Agradecelo a Shizune que ella fue que organizo todo para verte feliz.

-No olvidaré a Shizune, ha sido mi primer amor, y Konan es el amor de mi vida y lo será al resto de mi vida.

-Itachi-Dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-No me odies si hago una estupidez, prométeme algo: **Que Sasuke no me odie y quiero que sepas que yo lo amaré al resto de mi vida. No lo olvides.**

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo preocupado.

-Lo sabrás pronto..

El pelinegro asintió respetando lo que la pelirosa ha dicho.

 **|Cinco meses después|**

Sakura se encuentra mirando el rostro de su novio, sonrió con tristeza, se encontraban ambos desnudos ya que anoche tuvieron una noche de pasión y amor. La pelirosa acarició la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Por favor, no me odies lo que pasará... Te amo pase lo que pase... Espero que tú me perdones algún día.

La pelirosa dejó caer unas lágrimas y se acostó en el pecho de su novio.

.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, giró su cabeza y se encontró con el cabello rosa, y supo que es su novia, sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura dándole besos en la espalda y en el hombro desnudo de ésta.

-Cariño, levántate, dormilona.

La pelirosa sonrió, giró su rostro para mirar el rostro de su novio, ella siempre ha amado amanecer al lado de su novio, y esperaba que en algún futuro vuelva a repetir. (No se equivocó). El pelinegro la besó y ella rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro.

-Te amo, amor-Le dijo la pelirosa.

-Te amo más.

.

Después de unas horas, la pelirosa salió de su habitación encontrandose con la pelinegra quien es su compañera de habitacion desde hace más de un mes. Antes de salir, le aviso a la pelinegra.

-¡Saldré! ¡Regreso en unas horas, Hinata!

La pelirosa salió del departamento, bajo por las escaleras ya que no quiere tardar esperando al ascensor, apenas salió del edificio se detuvo al oír una voz que le hace vida imposible.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?

-No, pero dame unos días-Lo miró por el hombro-Y lo haré.

-Eso espero-Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto, el rubio tocó el timbre varias veces fustrado. En eso abre una pelinegra, ella al verlo abrió los ojos como platos. El rubio apenas oyó el abrir la puerta giró para mirarla y se asombro.

.¡Hinata-chan! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, eh!-Exclamó-Estás hermosa

-Oh... G-gracias-Rió nerviosamente-Pase.

-Claro-Entró al departamento-¿Y Sakura-chan?

-Salió-Dijo cerrando la puerta y camino hacia la sala mientras el rubio la seguía.-¿Q-Quieres t-tomar algo?

-Agua, por favor.

La pelinegra asintió y desapareció por la cocina, el rubio sonrió ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a la pelinegra tampoco supo de ella desde hace años hasta hoy. La pelinegra regresó con un vaso de agua y se lo dio al rubio para sentarse en el sillón mientras que el rubio se sentaba en una sofá.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? No he sabido de ti desde hace dos años.

-Eh, bueno estudiando... Nada más, ¿Tú? Supongo que sigues con Shion-Dijo mirando al suelo.

-De eso quería hablar con Sakura, no estoy con ella desde hace un año y meses. Me acosa y eso me incomoda hasta el punto de que me arrepiento de haber estado con ella, ¿Qué debo hacer?

La pelinegra estaba asombrada, por una parte le alegra que él ha terminado con la rubia, reacciono cuando el rubio le pregunto lo que debería hacer, sonrió con ternura para luego hablar.

-Lo que debes hacer es aclarar con ella y que ya no quieres nada con ella

-Tienes razón, Hinata-chan. Ella era hermosa pero no era mi tipo, es muy posesiva y exagerada. No soporto a alguien que desconfíe de mí.

-Ya encontrarás a la indicada-Sonrió-De eso no dudes. Eres un gran chico, Naruto-kun

El rubio la miró y se sonrojo, ya que la pelinegra le ha dicho con el sufijo. Empezó a reír nervioso rascando la nuca y apartó la mirada.

 _Le sale lindo cuando dice mi nombre incluyendo el sufijo "kun"_ , pensó el rubio.

-T-tienes razón.-La miró-¿Quieres salir a comer?

-Uh... Eh...Claro.

Ambos salieron del departamento de la pelinegra con la cual comparte con la pelirosa.

 **|Días después|**

En un restaurante se encuentra una pelirosa sentada esperando a su novio, estaba rememorando los momentos con su novio, dejó caer una lágrima que enseguida la quito al ver que su novio entraba por las puertas cristales. La pelirosa se puso indiferente.

El pelinegro sonrió al verla, se acercó, se sentó al lado de su novia para besarla de cerca pero esta giró su rostro haciendo que los labios apoyen en la mejilla de ésta, frunció el ceño y se apartó para mirarla,

-Yo quiero terminar contigo-Dijo en un tono frío.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo que oíste, me enamore de otro y lo nuestro se esfumó con el tiempo.

-Pero todo iba bien...

Ella soltó un bufido. El pelinegro sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo.

-Me cansé de fingir

-Sakura, dejame intentar de nuevo para que me ames

-Ya no te amo y me casaré con otro.

-¿¡Qué!?

Ambos se miraban, en la mirada del pelinegro expresaba dolor a lo que la pelirosa se sentía culpable pero no había otra opción porque sabía que si decía la verdad la pasará peor.

-Ya te dije y no volveré a repetir, se acabó todo.

-Sakura...

-No insistas. Adiós.

Vio como la pelirosa se levantaba de la silla, se dio media vuelta y salió del restaurante. El pelinegro intentaba asimilar lo sucedido, de la nada empezó a sentir un agujero dentro de su pecho, miró al suelo intentando ignorar la presión que hay dentro.

Mientras tanto, la pelirosa se escondió y observo por la ventana donde se encuentra el pelinegro, sintió varias punzadas al verlo así. _Lo siento tanto, Sasuke-kun._

.

Hinata se encontraba acomodando las almohadas de la cama de Sakura, escuchó un ruido y supo que Sakura ha abierto la puerta. Se incorporó mirando por la puerta, cuando oyó que Sakura cerró la puerta, fue a la sala para ver que ocurría y se detuvo al verla apoyada en la puerta con una mirada perdida, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué paso?-Le pregunto.

Sakura la miró, dejó caer una lágrima. Hinata se preocupó, se acercó y antes de tocar su hombro la vio dejarse caer arrodillada soltando sollozos, se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME TIENE QUE PASAR!?

-Tranquila, Sakura... Ya pasará los problemas que tenes...-Le dijo.

-No lo entiendes, Hinata... ¡No lo entiendes!

La pelinegra no dijo nada, la abrazó mientras que la pelirosa se aferró en su abrazo y soltó varios sollozos. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Sakura ya estaba tranquilizando, se separo de la pelinegra.

-Gracias por estar conmigo...

-No hay de que...-Le sonrió.

-Hinata... Voy a cumplir mi objetivo... Y un favor más...-La miró-Mudate y no preguntes porque...

Hinata frunció el ceño, la pelirosa miro al suelo y dejó caer unas lágrimas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La seguiré mañana, las amo.


	16. Capitulo 15

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo quince**

En un auto se encuentra una pelirosa con el vestido blanco acompañada de su madre, quien la abrazaba. Apenas llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, se bajaron del auto mientras un hombre los seguía. Entraron y la pelirosa se separó de su madre y se acercó al hombre que la esperaba con un señor que llevaba papeles.

-¿Lista?

-Sí

El hombre sonrió y la rodeó por la cintura, mientras que ella luchaba con sus náuseas, ya que según ella su presencia le dan náuseas. El señor le entregó el lapicero a Sakura para que firmará.

-Ya.

-Bien. ahora tu firma, Sasori.

El pelirojo sonrió, agarró el lapicero y firmó la hoja para luego darle al abogado. La pelirosa miró a su madre quien tenía un rostro de triste.

-Ahora puede besar a la señora Akasuna

La pelirosa sintió ganas de vomitar al oír su apellido de casa, prefiere tener el apellido del amor de su vida no del hombre con el que se ha casado. El pelirojo la miró y la beso. La pelirosa le siguió el beso. Cuando se separaron, el pelirojo sonreía pero la pelirosa no mostraba su felicidad.

.

El pelinegro mayor entró a la casa de sus padres con su esposa quien cargaba a un bebé, hijo de Itachi y de Konan. El pelinegro mayor dejó a su esposa con Mikoto para ver a su hermano menor, quien se encuentra deprimido tras la ruptura con su novia. Itachi vio que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke estaba abierto, la abrió y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la ropa tirada en el suelo, cosas tiradas, miró al pelinegro menor quién se encuentra boca abajo, tenía el torso descubierto, unas ojeras notarias bajo sus ojos. El mayor recordó las palabras de la pelirosa, suspiró al entender a que se refiere ella.

-Sasuke...

-He oído de sus padres que se casó hace unos días...-Dijo abriendo los ojos dejando ver los rojos que estaban. Itachi sintió pena por su hermano.

-Sólo queda que sigas adelante...

-Ella fue la única, yo quisiera regresar el tiempo para llevarla a una isla donde podríamos estar los dos solos... No puedo odiarla porque cada vez que intento termino amándola más.-Suspiró y se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama-No creo que pueda seguir...

-Recuerda que he vuelto a ser el mismo.

El pelinegro menor miró al mayor, y de nuevo empezó a llorar, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta estar a dos pasos del mayor, se arrodilló mientras sollozaba. El mayor se sorprendió al verlo arrodillarse.

-Por favor, envíame lejos de aquí...

El pelinegro tragó la saliva con dolor, suspiro.

-Esta bien... Te irás en una semana, pero con alguien en quien confíes.

-Naruto.

El pelinegro mayor asintió, tendió una mano a Sasuke para que lo tomará. El menor tomó su mano y el mayor lo ayudó a levantarse para luego palmear su espalda y dedicarle una sonrisa cálida.

 **|Tres años después|**

Sasuke se bajó del taxi mientras sacaba sus dos maletas del maletero, después de pagarlo el taxi desapareció de la vista del pelinegro. El giró su rostro para mirar la mansión que su hermano mayor había comprado hace dos años. Hace tres años el menor había viajado a estudiar administración de empresas durante 3 años en Estados Unidos con Naruto, pero él ha estado estudiando Derecho. De pronto vio que la peliazul salía con un niño de tres años. Ésta al levantar la vista, se asombró al ver que Sasuke estaba aquí con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Sasuke!

-Konan. ¿El es Rynosuke?-Preguntó al ver el pelinegro con ojos pardos.

-¡Oh Kami!. Rynosuke, él es tu tío Sasuke. Anda a llamar a Itachi y a tus abuelos que Sasuke esta aquí.

-Claro mamá-Miro a Sasuke-Bienvenida a casa, Tio Sasuke

Y se fue corriendo. Sasuke rió levemente al ver como le daba bienvenida su sobrino.

-¿Qué haces parado? Entra-Dijo Konan- ¿Y Naruto?

-Se graduará en dos semanas. Volverá en un mes... Le dí mi nuevo número y espero que me llame.

-Con razón no nos llamas desde hace 1 año.

Entraron a la mansión, Itachi fue el primero en abrazarlo y Sasuke quiso apartarlo ya que los abrazos de hombres no van con él.

-Ah, Sasuke-Dijo Mikoto-¿No ves que ha crecido nuestro hijo?-Le pregunto a su esposo quien asintió con una sonrisa cálida.

-He vuelto, mamá, papá.

-Bienvenido-Dijeron ambos.

-Itachi, espero que no le moleste que viviré por un mes mientras que remodelen un departamento que he pedido. Ah y con el dinero que me sobra compraré otra empresa.

-Vaya, has mejorado mucho. Bienvenido a la casa, Sasuke-Dijo Itachi sonriendo.

.

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos se encuentra un rubio buscando en su mochila el papelito que contiene el número del pelinegro, bufó al darse cuenta que había perdido, soltó unas palabras malas por no aprenderse de memoria su número. Se acostó en la cama con el teléfono en su mano, marcó un numero para luego ponerlo en su oreja.

-¿Está todo listo, Tazuna?

-En una semana estará listo su departamento, Naruto-san.

-Gracias.

El rubio corto la llamada, luego lo guardo en su bolsillo delantero y miró al techo. De pronto recordó la sonrisa de una pelinegra con ojos color perla, recordaba la tarde que había salido con Hinata. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que esos últimos años estuvo pensando en ella.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?

 **|Un mes después|**

El rubio llego al departamento de un edificio lujoso acompañado con dos hombres, uno de ellos llevaba maletas del rubio, y el otro explicaba sobre el departamento donde el rubio vivirá.

-Bueno este es uno de los edificios mas lujosos que hay, escogí este edificio y un departamento para ti ya que hay una hermosa vista cuando vayas al balcón que habrá en tu cuarto y sala, tienes unos vecinos jóvenes, así podrás socializar, y esta pintado de tonos naranja y rojo en tu cuarto, y la sala blanca, todo esta listo, ¿Algo más?

-Si, Tazuna. ¿Hay comida?

-Por supuesto, Naruto-san. Bueno ¿Listo para entrar?

-Mmmm, muy listo-Sonrió.

Entraron y el rubio miro alrededor y asintió dando entender que esta aprobando el departamento mientras que Tazuna sonreía satisfecho. El rubio, tras terminar de mirar, miró al señor.

-Dime tu cuenta y te depositaré.-Le dijo mientras le entregaba su celular.

-Hai, Naruto-san-Dijo Tazuna mientras escribía en el celular de Naruto.

Tazuna le devolvió el celular, el señor que acompañaba a ambos dejó las maletas en el cuarto de Naruto, luego se fue con Tazuna. Naruto suspiró y fue al balcón para mirar y Tazuna tenía razón. Desde donde esta él se puede ver lo que hay, era como ver un paisaje.

Minutos después, decidió salir para comprar, apenas cerró la puerta, giró para mirar frente y se encontró con una pelinegra quien caminaba con la mirada en el bolso buscando las llaves de su departamento.

-Hinata-chan...

La pelinegra ensanchó los ojos, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada azul, el rubio sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Vives por ahí?

-Eh... Sí, por ahí-Señaló la puerta.

-Justo frente el mío. Me alegra tenerte como vecina así podemos vernos con frecuencia.

-Sí, me alegro también.

-Me preguntaba si... ¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo?

-Oh, claro-Dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio frunció el ceño al verla tranquila, pero no le dio importancia. Ambos fueron a un restaurante que esta en el edificio, ambos se sentaron en una mesa. Naruto se dio cuenta que ella ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto más femenina y guapa.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Oh, estoy con un chico.

-Oh-Miro al suelo-Me alegro y que seas feliz-Lo último dijo con dolor.

La pelinegra lo miró asombrada al notar su voz triste de Naruto, jamás lo oyó triste hasta ahora, suspiró y miró al suelo. Ella todavía siente por él pero se había cansado de esperarlo, y no quería morir soltera. (Hinata, sí supieras que dentro de años ya estas comprometida e.e). Pero tenía que ser honesta.

-No lo soy. He estado esperando durante siete años a alguien que año pero me cansé al ver que él no se da cuenta mis sentimientos hacía él. Decidí dar una oportunidad al chico con el que estoy porque me estuvo rogando durante 4 años.

-¿Por qué no luchaste por él para ser feliz?

Hinata suspiró para luego mirarlo triste a lo que él se dio cuenta que esta pregunta la hizo sentir mal, intento hablar pero la chica se adelanto.

-Intenté, lo intenté pero... Él siempre parecía tranquilo estando solo así que me rendí.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-Si te digo, ¿Que harás?

-Pues-Se rascó la nuca- Hacerlo ver que ha perdido a una mujer valiosa.

-Entonces estás perdiendo a una chica valiosa.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. La pelinegra evito su mirada, suspiró para luego levantarse de la silla.

-Fue un gusto volver hablar contigo, Naruto-san.

La pelinegra se fue, el rubio seguía inmóvil, entonces se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que esta enamorado de Hinata. Comprendió que ella era el motivo de su felicidad, ahora la esta dejando irse con otro hombre y eso no podía aceptar pero dudaba en dejarla ser feliz o recuperarla para que ambos fueran felices.

Su mente empezó a vagar por los momentos que pasaba con la pelinegra, la primera vez que la vio, apenas ella hablo se fue, cuando la volvió a verla y se hablaban por teléfono hasta que dejaron de hablar cuando él empezó a salir con Shion. Cuando volvió a verla en el departamento antiguo de la pelirosa y de la pelinegra, y estuvieron saliendo hasta que el rubio se fue de viaje. Recordaba haberla visto sonrojarse y fue el gesto más lindo que él había visto.

 **Naruto al fin se da cuenta que está enamorado de la adorable pelinegra desde hace 4 años... Pero ya es tarde.**

 **|Semanas después|**

-Hinata...

-Eh-Lo miró-¿Que pasa?

-Jejeje-Se rascó la nuca-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Lo siento pero tengo planes con mi enamorado, Kiba.

-Oh-Se decepcionó-Bueno cuando tengas tiempo... Solo búscame.

La pelinegra asintió y subió al auto que la esperaba. Por otro lado, Kiba quien estaba dentro del auto, sonreía con arrogancia haciendo que el rubio apretará sus puños con fuerza.

El rubio apenas vio que el auto marchaba, soltó un suspiro hondo, camino hacia el parque que se encontraba frente al edificio, se sentó en un banco para meditar sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta que han pasado minutos sentado sin hacer nada, decidió ir a comer en un restaurante, pero antes oyó una voz familiar haciendo que ésta girará su rostro y encontrarse con una rubia.

-Naruto, pero si eres tú.

-Ino... ¡Ino-chan!

Se abrazaron efusivamente ya que hace muchos años que no se veían, desde que se graduaron, de ahí la rubia perdió la comunicación con todos al irse a China a estudiar. Se separaron al oír una tos falsa.

-Sai-kun-Dijo Ino, luego miró a Naruto-Naruto, él es mi prometido, Sai. Sai, él es un viejo compañero de secundaria.

-Oh, un gusto.-Dijo Sai tendiendo la mano.

-Igualmente.-Tomó la mano y dieron un apretón.

-Naruto, ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Cómo van?

El rubio suspiró, no sabe mucho de la relación pero sabía el motivo de su ruptura y Ino tenía el derecho de saber ya que ella siempre amaba ver a Sakura y a Sasuke juntos y decía que era una combinación perfecta.

-Es algo complicado... Sasuke y Sakura terminaron hace mas de 3 años, no sé de Sasuke, perdí su número y Sakura desapareció apenas rompió con Sasuke y no sabemos de ella.

-Oh... Por kami... Bueno, entonces intercambiemos los números cuando por casualidad encontramos con uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón, Ino.

Intercambiaron el número, se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Naruto iba caminando hacía el edificio y se encontró con la pelinegra caminando hacia el ascensor, no dudo en acercar hasta estar cerca de ella. Ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, sonrió sin que él la viera.

-Oye, entremos juntos total somos del mismo edificio.-Dijo Naruto cuando llego a su lado.

-Claro, vamos.

Ambos entraron al edificio, ella presiono el botón numero seis, esperaron hasta llegar el piso indicado, cuando salieron, la pelinegra dio un mal paso. Por un momento pensó que le esperaba una caída, pero la caída que esperaba ella nunca sucedió. La pelinegra giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rubio quién tenía el brazo rodeado en la cintura de la pelinegra.

-Por poco y te caes.

La pelinegra, tras varios años de evitar, se sonrojó y sonrió tiernamente al darse cuenta que él se preocupa por ella.

-Gracias.

0o0o0oo0o0o0

Oh, ¿Qué pasara? 7u7


	17. Capitulo 16

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo** **dieciséis**

En el centro comercial se encuentra un rubio caminando por los pasillos de las tiendas, se detuvo al ver una tienda donde había ropa de hombres, decidió entrar para comprar algo.

-Naruto...-Susurró una voz quebrada.

El rubio abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz, miró buscando hasta que encontró a una pelirosa, ojos jade cristalizados sentada escondida. La última vez que la vio, ella tenía el cabello corto ahora la tiene largo, se acercó un poco más.

-Arrodíllate por favor. No quiero que me vean hablando contigo.

-¿Quién?-Se arrodilló.-Dime, Sakura.

La pelirosa lo abrazo y soltó un sollozo, ella extraña hablar con el rubio y tuvo suerte de que escapar de su esposo pero sabe que la encontrarán dentro de unos minutos, agradecía en su mente de que un hombre la haya ayudado. Se separó y lo miró.

-Escúchame. No te mudes a otra casa ni que Hinata se mude, porque ya averigüe, también de Ino, sé que esta comprometida con un tal Sai. Hice una lista que están ustedes.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?

-Pronto lo sabrás, tengo objetivos que cumplir, no se cuando pero lo cumpliré. Solo cuéntale a Hinata y no a Ino, es muy impulsiva. Confío en ti. Por cierto, felicidades por tu titulo de abogado.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-He estado recibiendo noticias de ustedes de parte de un hombre que me ayuda así que no te preocupes.

-¿Sabes algo de Sasuke? ¿Por qué no lo añades? ¿Acaso no lo amas?

-...

-Sakura-chan...

-Hm, sé como hacer... Sé muchas cosas de él... Sé que le oculté muchas cosas y **hay uno importante**... Mira, yo lo sigo amando... Sólo espero que me perdone algún día cuando me vea y espero que siga sintiendo por mí y lucharé por él...

-¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¡¿No sabes lo mal que paso?!

-¡Lo hice por él! ¡Me han amenazado! ¡Shannaro! ¡No es el único que sufre, porque yo también sufro!

Dijo sollozando, el rubio permanecía callado sorprendido. Ahora entendía porque ella tuvo que dejarlo e irse con otro chico.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento me encontrarán, no te metas, logré escaparme aunque sea un rato. Porque si te metes, habrá cómplices que se complicaran, por favor deja en mis manos terminar de averiguar todos sus cómplices.

-Sakura...

-También sé que te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de Hinata... Ella puede engañarse a sí misma pero a mí no puede... Ella te ama pero necesita que se lo demuestres... **No te rindas. Lucha por ella.**

Naruto la miraba y sonrió, a lo que ella le devolvió.

-Naruto, sal de esta tienda y hazte que no me has visto, ¿Entendido?

-Hai.

Naruto salió, hizo lo que la pelirosa pidió. Cuando estuvo suficiente lejos de la tienda, pudo ver de lejos como la pelirosa corría hacía un pelirojo quien sujetó el brazo de la pelirosa con fuerza. El rubio frunció el ceño al ver como la trata entonces una idea cruzó por su mente haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos. _Ya veo, entonces él es su esposo, Sasori,_ pensó Naruto.

-Ya lo entiendo... Con razón me daba mala espina desde que supe de su existencia...-Murmuró el rubio al verlos desaparecer por la entrada.

.

Naruto se levantó con pereza de la sofa donde hace rato estaba acostado, caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla, su pereza se fue en unos segundos al ver quien era que toco la puerta.

-Hinata-chan. Pensé que no vendrías.

-Cuando dijiste que era urgente pensé que era algo malo pero veo que es mentira-Dijo a punto de irse.

-Lo es-Dijo haciendo que la pelinegra se detuviera.-Es sobre Sakura.

La pelinegra se giró mirándolo sorprendida, se acercó y lo empujó haciendo que el retrocediera pasos atrás. La pelinegra entró al departamento del rubio y cerró la puerta para luego acercar al rubio y agarrar su camisa.

-¿Dónde? ¡Dime!

-Tranquila, no pensé eso de ti-Dijo nervioso. La pelinegra se dio cuenta, lo soltó sonrojada.

-Lo siento.

-Jajaja, fue lindo tu reacción.-Dijo con una sonrisa tierna. La pelinegra se sonrojó aún más.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y el rubio le contó lo sucedido en la tienda donde se encontró con la pelirosa, obvio omitiendo la charla que tuvieron sobre Hinata hasta verla irse con el pelirojo. Hinata permanecía callada escuchándolo mientras su ceño iba frunciendo.

-Y entonces me dí cuenta que era verdad mis presentimientos malos desde que lo conocí pero ya era muy tarde.

-Uhm, entonces quieres decir que esperaremos hasta que ella nos encuentre ¿Verdad?

-Algo así...Hinata-chan-La miró-¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡Por favor!

Hinata sonrió tiernamente al verlo así y asintió haciendo que el rubio sonriera abiertamente.

-Esperame, me cambiare.

-Hai.

.

Estuvieron paseando, han estado en juegos mecánicos y se divirtieron bastante. Hinata, por primera vez, se ha sentido libre, cómoda y sobre todo feliz al igual que el rubio quién se divertía estando a su lado, el jamás se divirtió con alguien, ni siquiera con su ex, Shion. Ambos caminaban, el rubio agarró la mano de la pelinegra quien se sonrojo y sonrió.

Ambos fueron a una heladería ya que el rubio le había preguntado que quería comer y esta le respondió que quería comer helado y por eso se encuentran en una heladería.

-Yo quiero un helado de menta-Dijo el rubio.

-Y yo de...

-Lucuma-Interrumpió el rubio. La pelinegra lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi preferida?

-El otro día que fuimos hace casi 4 años me lo dijiste, ¿Creíste que no te oía?

-Pensé que no te daba importancia.

-¿Que va? Hinata te equivocaste. Yo...

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos-Interrumpió un señor con dos vasos de helado.

Ambos cogieron sus vasos, estuvieron comiendo en silencio cuando apenas terminaron salieron de la heladería y el rubio volvió a tomar la mano de la pelinegra haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo mirará.

-Me ibas a decir algo...

-Bueno...-La miró-Hinata yo...

-¡Naruto-kun!-Grito una voz femenina. Ambos miraron a la chica y el rubio se incomodó

-Shion.

La pelinegra lo miró y miró a la rubia para finalmente mirar abajo. _Es más bonita que yo,_ pensó la pelinegra. _Estoy segura de que él volverá con ella y yo tendré que aceptarlo, él nunca se fijará en una chica como yo,_ pensó al final para luego zafar suavemente de la mano del rubio.

-¡Cuanto tiempo, Naruto-kun!-Dijo Shion acercándose.

-Sí-Murmuró Naruto incómodo.

-Yo me voy-Dijo Hinata finalmente-Fue divertido-Dijo con una sonrisa triste para luego irse.

-Espera, Hinata-Intento seguirla pero una mano de la rubia lo detuvo.-Shion, perdón pero no puedo dejarla ir porque la amo.

La rubia se asombró pero lo dejo irse. El rubio corrió hacia ella y no tardó en encontrarla, tomó su brazo y ésta se giró sorprendida pero al verlo intento zafarse pero el tomó sus dos brazos para que ella dejará de zafarse y huirse de él. Estaba harto de que ella se vaya sin saber los sentimientos de él hacía ella.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy harto de que te huyeras de mí.

-¿D-D-De qué hablas?

-Ahora entiendo porque te huyes de mí cada vez que me ves o cada vez que me ves con otra-Dijo y la pelinegra tragó la saliva-Ahora escúchame, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace casi 4 años, todo comenzó cuando fuí a tu antiguo departamento donde convivías con Sakura, te vi tras años sin verte, me sorprendió verte cambiada pero cuando escuche que me decías "Naruto-kun" fue algo que no pude describir, ahí empece a sentir por ti, tú eres la culpable de mi insomnio estando en , he rechazado a varias chicas allá pensando en ti. Cuando me dijiste que tu me has esperado, sentí que era el peor del mundo-La soltó mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. El rubio sonrió y le acarició la mejilla para luego proseguir-Me di cuenta tan tarde, pero quiero que sepas que te amo...

Hinata permanecía callada, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que no estaba soñando y sentía emociones, siempre ha estado soñando miles maneras de que él le confesará pero lo que ha sucedido fue mejor que las mil maneras que ha soñado.

-Naruto-kun...

-¡Hinata!-gritó un chico haciendo que la pelinegra mirará al suelo y el rubio fruncir el ceño.

-Kiba...-Lo miró la pelinegra y sonrió falsamente que Naruto se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué haces con este rubio?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Estábamos paseando ya que desde que salió contigo no da tiempo a su mejor amigo o sea yo-Dijo mintiendo descaradamente Naruto cosa que Hinata agradeció.

-Bueno-Dijo Kiba. _Al menos se tragó la mentira_ , pensaron el rubio y la pelinegra.-Vamonos, Hinata.

-H-Hai

-Por cierto-Dijo el castaño dirigiendo al rubio-Te invito a mi fiesta

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Eres el mejor amigo de Hinata y sería bueno si estuvieras a mi fiesta

-Hai-Miro a la pelinegra quien enseguida miro al suelo-Tú me dirás la dirección, ¿Verdad? Total vives frente mi departamento.

-Eh... Ah, sí. Te diré el lugar de su fiesta-Dijo Hinata evitando mirar al rubio.

El rubio sonrió tristemente, se dio vuelta y se fue. La pelinegra alzó su vista para mirarlo triste. Kiba se dio cuenta y sonrió al tener una idea que acaba de pasar en su mente. _Ojalá que no fuera tarde,_ pensó el castaño mientras se iba con la pelinegra.

.

Hinata se encontraba frente la puerta del departamento de Naruto, suspiró y tocó el timbre. Pocos segundos después se abrió encontrándose con Naruto quien tenía ropa deportiva. El rubio la miró por unos segundos para luego hacer un espacio y la pelinegra entró sin decir nada, Naruto cerró la puerta para luego mirarla.

-Lo siento-Dijo Hinata luego de varios segundos mirándose.

-No-Sonrió-Si tu lo eliges, lo entenderé. Aunque no me gustaría que él fuera el que te haga feliz.

-¡No!-Gritó haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltará-¡Yo te amo desde hace 8 años!

-Lo sé-Dijo- No te conocía mucho, pero hace 4 años me abriste y te conocí mejor.

La pelinegra dejó caer unas lágrimas, el rubio se acercó y tomó la cara de la pelinegra, con sus dos pulgares secó las lágrimas de ésta. Se miraron por unos segundos y el rubio no pudo más se acercó para besarla. Esta cerró los ojos al sentir el roce en sus labios. La pelinegra rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio mientras que él con sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la chica. El beso se fue transformando en un beso apasionado. El rubio se separó para mirarla.

-Hinata-chan...

La pelinegra se puso de puntitas para besarlo de nuevo y el rubio la alzó del suelo haciendo que las piernas de la pelinegra enrollarán en la cintura del rubio. El rubio la llevó a su cuarto y la deposito suavemente en la cama. La pelinegra llevo sus manos debajo del polo del rubio y levanto el polo hasta quitarlo.

-Hinata... ¿Estás segura?

-Y-Yo... Quiero que seas tú el primero...

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-No...

El rubio sonrió dulcemente y la beso.

.

El rubio abrió los ojos y vio a la pelinegra a su lado, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. La abrazo dulcemente por atrás y la pelinegra abrió los ojos y sonrió al saber quien era. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Hinata... ¿Qué pasará con Kiba?

-Yo te amo pero no quería que él fuera el primero...

-¿No crees que es cruel que lo estés engañando?

-Lo sé...-Miró al suelo.

-Es mejor que te vayas con él...

-Naruto...

-Hinata, sabemos nuestros sentimientos pero no quiero seguir siendo utilizado... Tienes que decidir por él o por mí.

-...

-Te doy tiempo si quieres...

La pelinegra suspiró y asintió. El rubio se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para darle privacidad a la pelinegra. Ella dejó caer unas lágrimas, tenía que pensar mucho. Se levanto para recoger su ropa y ponerse. Agarró una papel y un lapicero, escribió algo para luego poner en la almohada donde Naruto había estado ahí. Se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta del departamento e irse a su departamento.

Naruto salió y encontró la hoja en su almohada, se acercó para leer.

"Voy a tomar una decisión, cuando

lo decida te lo diré, ahora mismo tengo

que pensar.

Gracias por todo, Naruto-kun

Hinata Hyuga.

PD: La fiesta de Kiba es el restaurante que queda frente del parqu

que fuimos el otro día. Debes ponerte algo formal."

El rubio suspiro y dejó la nota, se sentó en la cama y revolvió su cabello. Se sentía feliz de ser el primero en hacerla suya pero a la vez irritado ya que quiere estar al lado de Hinata, poder despertar al lado de ella, tener un futuro con la pelinegra que lo admiró desde el primer momento que lo vio, que lo espero por varios años y aún así no dejo de amarlo.

 **|Días después|**

Naruto llegó al restaurante, vestía una camisa negra, los dos primeros botones estaban desabotonados, un pantalón negro y zapatos recién nuevos. En realidad ha comprado todo nuevo. Entró y se encontró con la pelinegra quien usaba un vestido largo color violeta sin mangas ni tiras, tenía un escote en forma de corazón. Llevaba el cabello atado como una cola de cabello, no llevaba muchos accesorios pero se veía hermosa.

-Bien-Dijo un castaño en el escenario, todos le prestaron la atención-Gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta y me gustaría que todos fueran testigo... En este momento llevo ocho meses de relación con Hinata-Miró a Hinata-Venga-La pelinegra subió al escenario y se acercó al castaño-Me gustaría pedirte algo-Se arrodilló-¿Te casarías conmigo?

La pelinegra se asombró, miró por el publico y vio a su padre quien estaba asombrado, luego observó a su primo, Neji, quien se encontraba con su esposa, Tenten, quien tiene 5 meses de embarazo. Neji no parecía contento en cambio su esposa estaba sorprendida.

Al final se encontró con la mirada azul que la vuelve loca, entonces recordó la noche que tuvieron, se sentía amada en esta noche, entonces tomó una decisión y miró al castaño quien esperaba una respuesta.

-Lo siento pero no puedo.

La pelinegra se quito los zapatos y los dejo en el escenario para luego bajar descalza del escenario, camino hacia el rubio quién la miraba sorprendido. Sonrió y tomó su mano haciendo que el rubio saliera de su asombro.

-Vamos...

-Hinata-chan

La pelinegra empezó a correr jalándolo, y el rubio sonrió mientras corría. El castaño sonrió y se levanto para luego hablar.

-No se preocupen. Yo lo había planeado para que se recapacite.

Por otro lado, Neji sonrió y abrazó a su esposa.

-Es la primera vez que veo feliz a Hinata... Con el rubio que acaba de irse.-Dijo Tenten acariciando su panza.

-Me alegro de ella, espero que él la haga feliz o se las pagará conmigo si la veo derramar una lágrima por él.

.

La pareja que hace poco corrieron del lugar han llegado al parque, ambos respiraban agitados pero sonreían. El rubio apoyo su frente con la de la pelinegra y la beso.

-Hinata... ¿Qué sucedió?

-No podré ser feliz si me voy con él... Sólo tu puedes hacerme feliz... Por eso te elegí... Y no me arrepentiré.

-Te juro que te haré feliz.

El rubio la beso, estaba muy feliz por la decisión de Hinata. Se separó al darse cuenta que ambos no tenían ningún tipo de relación.

-Hinata... Sé que es muy rapido pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro...Te amo

-Te amo más, Hinata. ¿Quieres convivir conmigo?-Dijo pícaro.

La pelinegra rió y lo golpeo levemente para luego abrazarlo. Mientras tanto por otro lado se encontraba una pelirosa mirándolos con una sonrisa tierna, para luego ponerse la capucha y meter sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien hecho, Naruto.

.

Ha pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, el rubio estuvo rogando que el padre de la pelinegra aceptará la relación. Él negaba ya que temía que su hija sufriera a lo que Neji suspiro y hablo.

-Tío, he visto que Hinata no ha estado feliz mientras estaba con Kiba pero mírala como esta con Naruto, ¿No crees que valió la pena verla con una sonrisa radiante?

-Tiene razón. Papá yo también lo note-Intervino Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata.

-Bueno, esta bien, aceptaré su relación solo porque quiero ver a mi hija feliz.

-Gracias, Hiashi-sama. Prometo cuidarla y hacerla feliz porque la amo y es el motivo de mi felicidad.

-Gracias papá.

-Te lo encargo pero te la verás conmigo si la veo derramar una lágrima por ti-Amenazó Neji.

-Derramará lágrimas de felicidad cuando demos un paso de nuestra relación.

Hiashi y Neji sonrieron ya que se dieron cuenta que dejará a Hinata en buenas manos y confían plenamente a Naruto. (Hicieron correcto en dejarla con Naruto, no sabrán cuantas sorpresas pueden tener :'v)

Naruto le pidió matrimonio a Hinata cuando ambos cumplieron un año y tres meses y obviamente ella acepto llorando, la familia de Hinata y Naruto los felicitaron. Kushina se había encariñado con Hinata ya que apenas la conoció se dio cuenta que es una gran mujer e ideal para Naruto mientras que Minato felicitaba a su hijo de haber escogido bien a una mujer como Hinata. Su hermana Naruko dijo que HInata es la mejor cuñada ya que gracias a ella pudo salir con Nan y ahora tiene una relacion de 1 año.

Después de cinco meses, Hinata encontró un buen trabajo y estuvo trabajando por unas semanas en la empresa de Itachi hasta que éste la mando donde su hermano porque su hermano le hace falta una secretaria, ya que hace poco la había despedido por hipócrita. Hinata trabajo durante un mes y medio en la empresa de Sasuke. Hasta que su celular sonó. Ella vió el identificador y sonrió al ver que su prometido la había llamado. Al contestar supo que se trataba de Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aqui se termina las explicaciones pero falta más pero eso será después:v

Espero que les gusten el capitulo, las amo.

CAPITULO DEDICADA A AKIME MAXWELL ya que eres la única fiel lectora de mi fic. Gracias


	18. Capitulo 17

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capitulo diecisiete**

 **|Actualidad|**

En la azotea del hospital, donde la pelirosa se encuentra internada, se encuentra el pelinegro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón mientras miraba el cielo. Había pasado dos semanas de la última vez que fue para saber su estado aunque no la ha visto.

Ahora sabe que ella fue amenazada para casarse con Sasori, pero desea hablar con ella para confirmar las sospechas que ha estado averiguando durante dos semanas. Ahora entiende porque ella lo dejo por su bien, aparte de eso lo hizo porque ama a Sasuke. Suspiró ya que se sentía nervioso imaginando como sería cuando la viera, sentía como si estuviera pidiéndola matrimonio. _Ojalá volver con ella y pedirla matrimonio_ , pensó el pelinegro.

 **Sasuke-kun, recuerda que te amo pase lo que pase**

 **Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase**

 **Te protegeré porque te amo**

 **No dejaré que te hagan daño, no lo voy a permitir.**

Obviamente ella lo protegió, entendía que ella lo hizo para evitar que salga más lastimado pero el pelinegro no acepta que hayan lastimado a ella no a él, él prefirió que lo lastimarán a que lastimarán al amor de su vida, pero las cosas pasaron por algo.

.

Sasuke camino por los pasillos y vio al rubio quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta donde es la habitación de Sakura. El rubio miró al pelinegro y sonrió para luego entrar a la habitación.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Exclamó feliz el rubio mientras dejaba la puerta un poco abierta para que el pelinegro pueda escuchar.

-Naruto...-Sonrió-Ya quiero irme para buscarlo y decirle algo ya que él tiene derecho a saber

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que él fuera el primero en saber, no me lo perdonaré si ustedes lo supieran antes de él.

, no es necesario que lo busques

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya esta aquí-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro sonrió y abrió la puerta, la pelirosa lo miró y abrio los ojos como platos. El rubio y la pelinegra sonreían mientras miraban a ambos quienes se miraban por varios segundos.

-Bueno nos vemos después, tienen que hablar muchas cosas.

Sin más se fueron la pareja. El pelinegro se acercó y se sentó en el espacio de la cama donde la pelirosa se encuentra. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, de la nada, después de tantos años, sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Cómo...?

-Hinata trabaja hace un mes y medio siendo mi secretaría y supe de ti cuando la oí decir tu nombre y no dude en acompañarla para saber que ha sucedido... Y supe...

-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun.

La pelirosa miró sus manos e intento luchar para no llorar y el pelinegro se dio cuenta sonrió después de tantos años tiernamente y se acerco un poco más hasta estar cerca de su rostro.

-Sakura, mírame.-Pidió el pelinegro y la pelirosa lo miró-Se acabó el infierno ahora estás conmigo y eso es lo más importante.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Intenté odiarte cuando me dejaste, pero no pude... Siempre termino amándote más-Cerró los ojos-Eres una... Molestia-Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos Jades-Dime la verdad ¿Has dejado de amarme?

-No, yo te he amado desde hace diez años hasta ahora... Tú siempre serás el único amor.

-Yo también pero ¿Por qué te casaste con él?

-Porque pretende eliminar a los seres queridos que tengo y lo dice en serio

-¿A que te refieres?

-Matar a tu familia, y eso no iba a permitir, tiene cómplices pero uno de ellos me ocultó una cosa importante, me cuidaba y le pedí que se fuera hace dos años ya que empezaron a sospechar de él. Kabuto era que ayudaba a tu padre y lo descubrí.

-Con razón lo vi llevado por dos policías. Pero, ¿Quién fue el que te ayudo?

-Tu primo Obito, ya sé la razón de porque lo odias... Me contó que mató a tu prima favorita Ayame pero según él dijo que ella planeaba algo para matarlos y él no iba a permitir, además se unió al grupo apenas se enteró que Sasori planea algo de nosotros.

-Con razón lo dejaron libre...

-Deberías perdonarlo...

-Lo pensaré

El pelinegro le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente para luego darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Tú estás con Karin?

-No, sólo estuve con ella para olvidarme de ti pero parece que no funciono ya que mi amor hacía ti no desaparece tan fácilmente

-Cuando uno se enamora, sus sentimientos no cambian fácilmente...

-Sakura-Le tomó la mano-Prométeme que para la próxima vez no me dejes

-No lo haré... Y tú prométeme que no me dejes ir.

-Está bien, por mí te encerraría en un sótano, ¿Cuando te amenazaron?

-Cuando teníamos 1 año y casi 7 meses...

-Espera...-Señaló la foto-Esta foto no era cuando teniamos dos meses ¿Verdad?

-Si, mi mamá te adora. Perdónala por todo ya que también fue amenazada

-Tsk, Sasori esta loco...

-Ella te ama porque siempre me veía feliz contigo

-Y te verá de nuevo con una sonrisa cuando estés conmigo... Ahora cuéntame

-Antes que nada, te acuerdas la última vez que tuvimos.

-Sí, ¿Por?

-Porque despues de 8 meses y medio nació nuestra hija Sarada y se parece a ti... Esta con Obito...

-Sakura...

El pelinegro tomó su rostro y la beso desesperado ya que sentía emociones al saber que tiene una hija con el amor de su vida y se sentía feliz. Desea conocerla y comenzar todo de nuevo.

-Sakura, gracias...

-Sasuke-kun... Tengo su número... Pero antes... Quiero que sepas toda la historia de lo que sucedió.

-Esta bien...-Le acarició la mejilla-No sabes lo feliz que estoy cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Qué somos?

-Sabes perfectamente que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos... Pero te lo diré cuando termines de contarme

-Esta bien, Sasuke-kun...-Suspiró- Todo comenzó unos días antes de cumplir un año y 7 meses...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ya mañana la sigo,. Las amo y me encanta dejarlas con intriga mujaajajaja *cof cof* esta bien e.e


	19. Capitulo 18

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capitulo dieciocho**

 **|Seis años y 6 meses atrás|**

La pelirosa caminaba por los pasillos de la casa del pelinegro, pero se detuvo al ver el pelirojo que estaba apoyado en un poste con los brazos cruzados. Él alzó su mirada y sonrió pícaramente.

-Sakura...

La pelirosa oyó que el tono de aquel hombre era algo peligroso, tragó la saliva con lentitud.

-¿Q-Qué pasa, Sasori?

-Quiero que dejes a Sasuke

-No, eso nunca lo haré

El pelirojo rió y tomó su brazo y la llevo hasta esconder en un callejón. La pelirosa lo miró con miedo, el pelirojo la aprisiono con su brazo en el cuello de la pelirosa mientras que ésta luchaba por quitar el brazo que la asfixia.

-Tengo cómplices, y les pediría que maten a tus seres queridos... Me refiero a la familia de Sasuke, tus padres, Naruto y Hinata... Sí lo dejas, te casarías conmigo y prometo que no haré nada malo a ellos.

-S-S-Sueltame

El pelirojo dejó de aprisionarla y la pelirosa se dejó caer intentando normalizar su respiración. Una vez recuperada su respiración miró mal a Sasori quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ni loca.

-¿Te conté que uno de mis cómplices desea a tu madre? Podría matar a tu padrastro y...

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero estar contigo, ser tu futuro y serás mía.

La pelirosa dejó caer unas lágrimas, miró al suelo pensando en Sasuke y en los demás. _Este imbécil esta loco_ , pensó la pelirosa.

-Sea lo que sea, soy capaz de enterarme si pides ayuda a otro, porque ya sabes que pasará.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos, eso era lo que estaba pensando pero al parecer él había leído sus pensamientos. Y como no tenía otra opción, tuvo que tomar una decisión. Se levantó del suelo y lo miró.

-Por favor déjame pasar los últimos meses con él... Y luego me caso contigo...

-Esta bien. Recuerda lo que te dije.

-Hm

El pelirojo sonrió con satisfacción. La pelirosa se dio vuelta para irse. Camino hacía su casa (En este tiempo todavía vive con sus padres), al llegar abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, gritó al ver a sus padres. Ambos estaban atados mientras que un hombre que se parece a un serpiente estaba aquí con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué carajos sucede?

-Al parecer Sasori te contó...

-¿Tú...?

-Soy Orochimaru... Intenté que tu madre me haga caso pero mírala, prefirió estar con tu padre y al final con tu padrastro Jiraiya

-Tsk

La pelirosa se acercó a su madre, le quito el pañuelo de la boca. La rubia la miro con los ojos lleno de miedo. La pelirosa suspiró.

-No puedes casarte con Sasori. ¡Tú amas a Sasuke!

-¡Lo sé mamá! Pero no tengo otra opción, no quiero que les pase algo...

-Y yo seguiré vigilandoles. -Dijo Orochimaru

-Lo siento mamá, pero creo que es lo mejor.

La rubia dejó caer unas lágrimas. La pelirosa apoyó su frente con la de su madre.

-No permitiré que les pase algo malo... Mamá... Si ves a Sasuke apenas termine con él, dile que-Tragó la saliva-Me casaré con él pero no digas su nombre, por favor.

-Sakura...

-Hazlo con Jiraiya, por favor por su bien.

 **|Días después|**

Los protagonistas se encontraban bailando un vals lento en la pista de baile de la fiesta de Itachi Uchiha y Konan Uchiha, quienes se encontraban bailando también pero un poco más apartado que los jóvenes. La pelirosa posó sus manos en las mejillas de novio para besarlo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo más.

-Quiero que sepas que te amaré pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré de amarte.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo quiero que lo sepas, me siento feliz a tu lado.

-Molestia.-La beso.

La pelirosa se aparto para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el pecho de éste para que no viera que esta a punto de llorar. La pelirosa teme que él la olvidará y deje de amarla en un futuro no lejano. **Pero no sabe que se equivoco. Ya que él la ama a pesar de todo.**

-Intercambiemos de pareja.-Dijo Itachi.

El joven pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y se llevo a la peliazul, la pelirosa poso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro mayor y él poso sus manos en la cintura de ésta.

-Sakura, gracias por todo.

-No hay de que-Sonrió-Agradecelo a Shizune que ella fue que organizo todo para verte feliz.

-No olvidaré a Shizune, ha sido mi primer amor, y Konan es el amor de mi vida y lo será al resto de mi vida.

-Itachi-Dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-No me odies si hago una estupidez, prométeme algo: **Que Sasuke no me odie y quiero que sepas que yo lo amaré al resto de mi vida. No lo olvides.**

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo preocupado.

-Lo sabrás pronto..

El pelinegro asintió respetando lo que la pelirosa ha dicho.

 **|Cinco meses después|**

La pelirosa se encuentra sentada mirando sus manos mientras que el pelirojo la miraba, soltó un suspiro para luego acercarse. Sakura se tensó al sentir su presencia cerca.

-¿Cuando lo dejaras?

-En unos días...

-Conmigo la pasarás bien, te lo prometo.

-Lo dudo.

-Ya verás, eres hermosa

El pelirojo le acarició la mejilla, Sakura miro por otro lado ya que su presencia le dan nauseas, debió hacer caso a los demás quienes le decian que no se acerque mucho a Sasori.

 _Lo siento pero no puedo enamorarme de ti porque mi corazón pertenece a Sasuke_ , pensó la pelirosa mientras dejaba una lágrima caer.

 **|Tres meses después|**

La pelirosa se encontraba sentada con Sasori frente al doctor que revisaba los papeles. El doctor terminó de leer y miró a los presentes y sonrió. La pelirosa tragó la saliva con miedo mientras que Sasori permanecía quieto esperando que el doctor dijera algo.

-Su esposa se encuentra embarazada, ¡Felicidades! Lleva casi tres meses de embarazo.

-Oh, ¿En serio?-Pregunto Sasori fingiendo emoción.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Oh mi amor-Miro a Sakura-Vamos a ser padres.

-Sí-Sonrió falsamente.

Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos, luego se despidieron del doctor. Apenas subieron al auto. Sasori miró mal a la pelirosa quien miraba sus manos. Al costado del chofer se encontraba un castaño que usa mascara mirando por el retrovisor.

-¿Embarazada? ¡Ni siquiera tuvimos sexo!

-Y-Yo... No sabía que estaba embazada.

-¡Dios! Tienes que abortar.

-¡Si lo hago no podremos tener hijos en el futuro, Sasori!

-¡Joder! Cuando nazca espero que Obito-El castaño quien veía por el retrovisor, asintió-Lleve al demonio a adopción.

-N-No...

-No me hagas mandar a matar a tu bebé.

La pelirosa dejó caer varias lágrimas. Apenas llegaron el pelirojo se bajo y la pelirosa se bajo segundos después del pelirojo. Obito se acerco a la pelirosa y tomó su brazo para llevarla un poco lejos del chofer mientras le susurraba.

-No te preocupes, tu bebé quedará en manos de mis parientes.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Soy el primo de Sasuke y Itachi.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, cuando Sasori este durmiendo yo te buscaré para contarte ¿Si?

-¿Por qué no me puedes sacar? ¿Por qué llevas mascara?

-Te lo cuento en la noche

El castaño dejó a la pelirosa dentro del sótano como el pelirojo lo había ordenado. La pelirosa se sentó en la cama que estaba ahí. Pasaron unas horas hasta que entró el castaño con una bandeja de comida.

-Sasori me dijo que te vigile todo el tiempo, tengo una suerte de que yo fuera el único disponible...

-Obito...

-Esta bien te contaré... -Se quitó la mascara-Tengo una cicatriz, esto paso porque estuve peleando con la prima favorita de Sasuke y Itachi, ellos me odian por matarla pero lo hice para su bien y no conté la verdad...

-¿Eso cuando fue?

-Fue cuando Sasuke tenía 14 años, cuando tu y él no se conocían...

-¿C-Como sabes?

-Siempre estoy pendiente de ellos, yo tenía 18 años, Ayame tenía 17 años y ella era cómplice de Madara, él quería eliminar a la familia de Sasuke y yo no iba a permitir que ocurra eso

-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

-Lo iba a hacer después de unos meses de que ustedes estuvieran pero me entere por casualidad de Deidara que se unirá al grupo de Sasori para arruinar la vida de Sasuke y de nuevo me callé.

-Obito... ¿Y te has enamorado?

-Por supuesto que sí... Llevo 6 años con Rin y ella sabe todo de mi vida y me apoya... Tenemos una familia pero la he mantenido aparte porque no quiero que la pase nada a mi familia

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Exacto, tengo 2 mellizos de 4 años: Hana y Kakashi. Llamare a mi hermana y a su esposo Kakashi que cuiden a tu hija, ¿Sí?

-Espera, Kakashi no era tu hijo, ¿Verdad?

-Mi mejor amigo se llama Kakashi también y pues se caso con mi hermana y tienen 1 hijo que en realidad se parece a él.

-Vaya, si que eres doble...

-Lo hago por el bien de Uchiha.

-Me alegro... Obito me ayudarás a salir de eso, ¿Verdad?

-Te contaré un plan y escúchame...-La pelirosa asintió-Averiguare quienes son mientras que tu actúes tranquila yo me encargaré de informarte ¿Está bien?

-Quiero que me informes lo que paso con Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Ino

-Claro, no te preocupes. Haré todo posible ¿Esta bien?

-Gracias.

-Es mi deber de ayudar al primer amor de Sasuke.

La pelirosa sonrió tristemente y asintió. _Espero que él no me odie por las cosas_ , pensó la pelirosa.

 **|Meses después|**

-¿Como se llamará?-Preguntó seco el pelirojo.

-Sarada Uchiha

-¿Uchiha? Te recuerdo que él ni siquiera sabe su existencia, solo pondré su nombre y ya.

-H-Hai.

-Obito, haz lo que te dije

-Esta bien

La pelirosa confía en el plan de Obito. Obito cargó al bebe y se fue. Pocas horas después regreso Obito con los documentos mientras le entregaba al pelirojo quien leía y sonreía satisfecho.

-Buen trabajo, Obito-Miro a la pelirosa-Esta mocosa ya no intervendrá nuestros planes, Sakura.

La pelirosa miró al castaño quien sonrió asintiendo entonces entendió que Obito había hablado con el director de que confirme de que Sarada fue inscrita en la adopción para luego llevar a Sarada donde su hermana.

-Está bien pero dame tiempo que apenas nació mi hija.

-Como deseas-Bostezo-Mañana tengo trabajo.

Sin más se retiro. La pelirosa se alivió al ver que las pastillas le hicieron efecto al pelirojo ya que ella había preparado y añadido las pastillas para dormir.

-Bueno entonces todo esta listo.-Dijo Obito.

-Gracias por todo... ¿Cómo está Sarada?

-Está bien, mi hermana me prometió cuidarla.

-Entonces confiaré en ellos... Gracias.

El castaño sonrió de lado y sacudió el cabello de la pelirosa.

 **|Tres años después|**

La pelirosa regresó al auto de Obito después de ver a Naruto con Hinata. El castaño le dio un sobre lleno de fotos, la pelirosa sonrió al saber de que se trataba, sacó las fotos y estuvo admirando las fotos.

-Vaya cuanto ha crecido Sarada...

-Ya tiene 3 años...-Dijo manejando el auto.

-Obito, llevate lejos tu familia, tu hermana y a mi hija lejos de aquí...

-Tengo una cabaña en Osaka... Dejaré mi número cuando consigas un teléfono.

-Todos empezaron a sospechar de que me estás ayudando y eso no es bueno.

-Lo sé

-Cuida mucho a mi hija por favor...

-Lo haré porque es mi sobrina y para colmo se parece a Sasuke.

-Me di cuenta...

Llegaron y la pelirosa entró al sótano y Obito se retiro como Sakura le había pedido. Se fue a Osaka dejando un mensaje a Sasori de que se había enamorado de la pelirosa y tuvo que alejarse de ella para no tener problemas con Sasori a lo que él se trago la mentira. (Sí supieras que él tiene familia ._.).

 **|Dos años después|**

La pelirosa salió de la cocina y miró al pelirojo quien tomaba un café mientras leía el periódico. El pelirojo la miró y sonrió cálidamente a lo que ésta respondió mientras se sentaba.

-En esos años me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti... Pero ¿Cuándo podremos tener hijos?

-Sasori... En un mes... Lo prometo y no fallaré... Poco a poco olvidaré de Sarada...

-Eso espero...

-¿Irás a trabajar?

-Sí, cariño... ¿Quieres ir donde Temari?

-Oh, claro si quiero ir.-Sonrió-No quiero sentirme sola. aparte de eso es nuestra vecina y se ve chevere...

-Está bien, alístate.

-Hai.

La pelirosa se fue a cambiarse, agarró su bolso y guardó su billetera, dentro de la billetera escondió unas hojas, después guardó su toalla higiénica y unas cosas más necesarias para baño. Regresó donde Sasori y ambos fueron al costado de su casa.

El pelirojo se despidió de la pelirosa con un beso en los labios, la pelirosa intentó separarse de él y decirle que estaba frente de la rubia quien se reía. Cuando él se fue, la rubia dejó de reir y miro a la pelirosa.

-Temari... Por favor-Sacó su billetera y le dio-Cualquiera cosa que me pase llámalos

-E-Esta bien... Pero ¿Que paso?

-Sólo hazlo y otra cosa, dale eso a la policía que ellos son los que tienen que atrapar...

-¿Que paso?

-Solo hazlo, es algo peligroso cuando ya lo hayan atrapado por favor que me busquen en la casa donde vivo y atrapas al ultimo a Sasori, después explicaré el porque...

-P-Pero...

-Mira si yo no puedo explicar, que lo explique mi mamá Tsunade Senju.

-Esta bien...

-Gracias, esconde esas hojas y hazlo lo más pronto posible.

-Esta bien haré todo lo posible...

Temari escondió las hojas y volvió donde Sakura, y estuvieron hablando sobre muchas cosas hasta que Sasori la recogió. Temari se dio cuenta que él no parecía un hombre de confianza.

 **|Días después|**

Sakura veía las fotos de su hija y de Sasuke cuando aún estaba con la pelirosa, sonrió. Se sobresaltó al oír un portazo y supo que era Sasori, el entró furioso.

-¿Donde diablos están los demás?

La pelirosa suspiró al saber que Temari cumplió lo que ella le había pedido. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba dejando las fotos en la mesa. El pelirojo miro las fotos y frunció el ceño para luego mirarla.

-¿Y esas malditas fotos?

-Creo que los reconoces.

-¡¿Como pudiste?!

-Lo sigo amando, no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente

El pelirojo se enfureció tiró la mesa y la pelirosa se sobresalto. El pelirojo sacó el encendedor y tiró a las fotos, en unos segundos las fotos fueron llenando en llamas. La pelirosa vió por otro lado y se dio cuenta que habia dos fotos que aún no habían sido quemados, se tiró al suelo y escondió las fotos. El pelirojo se agachó y le jalo su cabello.

-¡Sueltame!

-¡Aprenderás a comportarte! ¡Tú eres mía, maldita sea!

-¡Nunca lo seré!

El pelirojo la soltó empujandola al suelo, y se tiró encima de ella. La pelirosa intentó zafarse de él y el pelirojo la cacheteó.

-¡AYUDA!

-Nadie te va escuchar, cariño.

-¡POR FAVOR SUELTAME!

El pelirojo la volvio a cachetear y empezo a golpearla. La pelirosa intentó con sus fuerzas en golpearlo pero fue en vano hasta que sus fuerzas se fueron, miró las fotos que por suerte las llamas se apagaron tampoco quedaron cenizas, sino quedaron fotos con las puntas quemadas. El pelirojo jaló el cabello rosa y la arrastro por el suelo y la pelirosa empezó a gemir de dolor mientras sollozaba.

¡POOM! La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a policias, también estaba Temari y su esposo, Shikamaru. Los policías atraparon a Sasori que intento escaparse por la otra puerta. Temari vio a la pelirosa estirar su brazo por otro lado y agarró dos fotos para luego poner en su pecho.

-Sakura...-Se acercó-¿Estás bien?

-C-Cuida esas fotos... G-Gracias.-Cerró los ojos cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Llevala!

-Hai, cariño.-Se acercó y cargó a la pelirosa para luego desaparecer.

Temari soltó un suspiro, se levantó y camino hacia la mesa tirada con las fotos casi quemadas, las recogió y las puso e una bolsa plástica, para luego irse con los demás. Después recordó que la pelirosa había pedido que llamará a los chicos cuando le haya pasado a Sakura, sacó su cel ya que hace días la ha puesto en sus contactos porque era más fácil.

-Eh, hola. Soy Temari ¿Eres Naruto?

-Sí, ¿Que pasa?

-En realidad paso algo, es sobre Sakura.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta bien?

-No lo sé, ella fue maltratada. Pero antes me había pedido llamarlos si le pasa algo.

-¡Por Kami! ¿Que hospital? Iré con mi prometida Hinata

-Iba a llamarla después de ti pero está bien, esta en Hospital Internacional de San Lucas.

-Gracias, iremos en unos minutos.

-Hai.

La rubia colgó y sonrió.

 **|Dos semanas después|**

El rubio se sentó en el espacio de la cama donde la pelirosa se encuentra inconsciente, suspiró y tomó la mano para luego darle un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-¿Cuando te despertarás?

-Hmmm-Frunció el ceño.

-S-Sakura...¡Sakura!-Dijo emocionado.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos, luego los cerró con fuerza para luego parpadear acostumbrando a la luz. Finalmente abrió bien sus ojos y miró al rubio quien la miraba emocionado, sonrió débilmente.

-Quiero el divorcio. Al fin soy libre...

Naruto abrio los ojos como platos, comprendió que ella había averiguado todo y pudo ser libre pero ella salió lastimada. Pero ya se estaba recuperando de los moretones que sufrió. En ese momento entró el doctor y tuvieron que pedir al rubio que se retirara para revisar a la pelirosa.

Cuando el rubio se encontraba afuera, pensó por unos segundos y sacó su celular para luego marcar a su prometida. Al marcar llevo el celular a su oreja esperando que le contestara.

-Cariño, se despertó.

-¿Sakura cómo reaccionó?-Pregunto.

-Ven lo más rápido posible, cariño y te cuento.

Ella le colgó, el sonrió y miró el celular para luego guardarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que disfruten. Las amo y mañana no se si pueda subirla ya que tengo todo el dia ocupado.


	20. Capitulo 19

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

\- Blablabla: Interior de Sakura.

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo diecinueve**

-Y bueno el resto ya te lo sabes-Terminó de relatar la pelirosa mirando al pelinegro-Mi objetivo ya se cumplió-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta Sarada?

-En Osaka con Obito, su esposa y su familia...

-Y-Yo... Q-Q-Quiero conocerla y perdonar a Obito...

-¿En serio?

-B-Bueno yo solo quiero que él me dijera todo lo que sucedió.

-Hai-Sonrió-Nunca te vi tartamudear

-Tenemos que tener otro hijo.-Dijo serio-Hemos planeado tener cuatro hijos ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Por kami!-Chilló-Ni siquiera sabes cuanto duele.

-Bien, entonces te dejaré con las ganas-Dijo parándose.

-¡No!-Gritó y el pelinegro sonrió de lado-E-E-Esta bien, tú ganas.

-Veo que después de tantos años aún tienes un deseo hacía mi... Sakura, ¿Sasori te ha tocado?

-No por suerte, pero he tenido varios besos con ella... ¿Tú con Karin?-Vio que el pelinegro se quedaba callado-Ya veo, eso quedó en el pasado.

-Sakura, nadie podrá satisfacer como tú lo haces... Sólo lo hice un par de veces-Dijo sincero volviendo a sentarse cerca de la pelirosa.

-Sólo quiero largarme del hospital para poder borrar las caricias que te hizo ésta.

-¡Vaya cuanto me deseas!

La pelirosa sonrió maliciosamente a lo que el pelinegro empezó a arrepentirse de lo dicho.

-Bien, entonces pediré un mes más en el hospital-Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para tocar el timbre.

Pero nunca tocó ya que su mano se encontraba aprisionada por la mano del pelinegro. La pelirosa sonrió burlonamente mientras que el pelinegro la miraba mal.

-Está bien, yo también quiero que te largues del hospital

-Así me gusta, Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura-Soltó la mano de la pelirosa-Dame el número de Obito.

-Hai.

El pelinegro sacó su celular y marcó el número que la pelirosa había dictado, al pulsar "Llamar", llevó el celular a su oreja mientras esperaba a que lo contestará. La pelirosa vio el rostro tranquilo del pelinegro y sonrió. _Cuanto has cambiado, cariño,_ pensó la pelirosa. _Te pareces mucho a Sarada_.

Al fin conseguimos recuperarlo, ¿No crees?

 _Sólo falta Sarada para completar la familia feliz que seremos._

Cierto, lo será ¡SHANNARO!

La pelirosa dejó la conversación con su inner al oír la voz grave hablando por teléfono entonces supo que le contestaron.

-¿Obito eres tú?

-No, soy su hijo Kakashi. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu tío, ¿Se encuentra Obito?

-Sí, ahora te paso con él.

-...-

-¿Bueno?

-Soy Sasuke, ¿Me recuerdas?

-¡SASUKE!

La pelirosa alzó la ceja al ver que el pelinegro alejaba su celular de su oreja, ella también había oído que Obito había gritado, había jurado que se podía escuchar hasta tres cuadras del hospital.

-Sí, soy yo

-Joder, ¿No sabes que le paso a Sakura? ¡Salvala! ¡Está en peligro, joder!

-Ya, ya, esta bien-Dijo mientras una gota resbalaba de su nuca.

-¿Cómo que está bien? ¡No sabes cuanto ha sufrido Sakura por ti!

-Primero, no digas lisuras frente a tu hijo.

-En realidad tengo 3 hijos, dos mellizos de 10 años y una hija de 3 años.

-Oh, no sabía y segundo Sakura está a salvo. ¿y Sarada?

-Esta bien aquí conmigo, tiene 5 años ¿Sabias? Esta grandecita. ¡Sarada!-Gritó-¡Tus papás está a salvo! ¿Quieres hablar un rato con tus padres? Ya viene Sarada.-

El pelinegro pusó en voz alta y la pelirosa lo miró sin entender, él le dedicó una sonrisa para luego darle un beso corto.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-Dijo una voz de niña. La pelirosa dejó caer unas lágrimas con una sonrisa.

-Sarada... ¿Eres tú?-Dijo Sasuke con los ojos cristalinos.

-Hai, mi tío me contaba de ustedes que estan en peligroooo donde hay bombas fuertes, ¿Es verdad? ¿Todo esta bien?

-Claro, cariño. Estamos bien. Pronto nos veremos, Sarada-Dijo Sakura-¿Sabes que soy tu mami?

-Sí, eres muy guapa en las fotos, he visto fotos cuando era una bebé que tú me cargabas... Tienes cabello rosado y unos hermosos ojos jade.

-Es cierto, Sarada. Huele a cerezos-Dijo Sasuke.-¿Sabes como soy?

-Dice mi tío que eres frío, serio.

-Bueno es lo único que se de ti-Dijo Obito defendiendose.

-Pero eso no importa porque así te amo, papá-Dijo Sarada a lo que el pelinegro sonrió cálidamente.-Dice que me parezco mucho a ti pero que tengo la misma frente que mi mamá, así me dijo el tío.

-¿Qué tal en el colegio?

-Me va bien pero se burlan de mí porque creen que no tengo padres.

-Sarada, iremos a recogerte cuando tu mami se recupere y te traeremos a Tokio con tus tíos.

-No es necesario, estaremos bien-Dijo Obito.

-Si, es necesario, te debemos mucho y es mejor llevar la paz de Uchiha, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

-Sí, además te compraremos una casa para que te sientas cómodo y serás bienvenido a las empresas Uchiha.

-Vamos, tío. Siempre te dije que quiero conocer Tokio.-Dijo Sarada.

-Bueno no me queda otra que aceptar.

-Bueno hija, en unos días llamaré para avisarte cuando iremos, ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, papi. Cuida a mami, los amo.

-Nosotros también te amamos, Sarada-Dijo Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Bueno, ya quedamos en que me llamaras cuando vienes-Dijo Obito.

-Exacto, ahora mismo llamaré para que me recomienden casas para una familia numerosa y hablaré con Itachi para que trabajes con nosotros.

-No es necesario pero como ustedes son tercos así que no me queda otra que aceptar. Bueno cuidanse.

El pelinegro tras intercambiar unas palabras con el castaño, cortó para luego mirar a la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer..

-Es Sarada... No puedo creer

-Me alegra que Obito le haya contado una historia diferente así no nos guarden rencor...

-Sarada es compresiva y de seguro se heredó de mí, lo de inteligente de ti... Sasuke-kun...

-Dime.

-¿Cómo sentiste cuando hablamos con ella?

-...-Sonrió de medio lado-Es algo que no puedo explicar... Siento una inmensa felicidad-La miró-Gracias.

-Sasuke-kun...

Una melodía sonó por toda la habitación entonces supieron que vienen del celular de Sasuke. Él, sin ganas, sacó su celular, vio el identificador y contestó mirando a la pelirosa.

-Karin, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó y vio que la pelirosa desvió su mirada a sus manos.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Está bien, el sábado en el restaurante frente de la empresa donde trabajo a las tres de la tarde.

-Esta bien, Sasuke-kun... Te...

El pelinegro cortó la llamada antes de que la peliroja terminará su oración. La pelirosa evitó el contacto visual con el pelinegro quien la miraba intensamente, suspiró y estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la pelirosa.

-Sakura, sólo le aclararé que te amo-La pelirosa lo miró-Que me casaré contigo en un mes...

-S-Sasuke-kun...

-Serás mi esposa, yo había pensado en pedirte matrimonio cuando cumpliéramos tres años y que nos casaríamos cuando tengamos 21 años...

-P-Pero... Tardarán...

-De eso no te preocupes, porque ya tenía pensando en donde nos casaríamos, en donde sería la fiesta y nuestro luna de miel sería que el lugar que tú quieras... El vestido puedes reunir con Hinata, ¿La conoces?

-Sí, era mi vecina...

-Entonces tú eres el cupido-Dijo alzando la ceja derecha.

-Y Naruto fue nuestro cupido, ¿No?

El pelinegro sonrió y levantó sus dedos para golpear levemente la frente de la pelirosa quien sonrió con nostalgia ante gesto.

-Ni siquiera me has pedido para casarme contigo...

-Tsk, ya te dije...

-No me has dejado terminar, idiota-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro no pudo resistir y la besó haciendo que la pelirosa sonriera entre besos. Ambos sabían que si la pelirosa fruncía el ceño, el pelinegro no podía resistir ante tal gesto.

-Bueno-El pelinegro la volvió a besar-Sasuke-kun...-Otra vez-Ya esta bien-Lo apartó.-Aunque no me lo pidieras, esta bien, me casaría contigo...

-Lo sabía... ¿Ahora puedo?

-Como deseas-Dijo picaramente.

El pelinegro sonrió para luego besarla. Pero no pudieron continuar ya que la puerta se abrió dejando ver una rubia de ojos verdes con una sonrisa mientras llevaba un sobre.

-Tengo buenas noticias, Sakura... Perdón por interrumpir-Se disculpó.

-No hay problema. De todos modos, hay tiempo para pasar a otra base-Dijo Sasuke-¡Auch!-Se quejó cuando la pelirosa lo golpeo-Admítelo, Sa-ku-ra.

-Disculpa por el comportamiento de Sasuke, Temari.

-No hay problema, pero para la próxima vez me cuentas tu historia-Pidio Temari a lo que la pelirosa asintió sonrojada- Bueno como hace semanas se quemaron las fotos pero tienes suerte de que no fueran quemados totalmente, pude sacar otras copias y mandé a que las imprimiera nuevamente-Dijo mientras mostraba el sobre-Y se ven una pareja enamorada-Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Temari. Sólo dame tu número de teléfono y te contaré la historia que mereces saber.

-Claro-Sacó una tarjeta para entregarle a la pelirosa-Aquí tiene.

-Solo te diré que nos conocimos en el colegio y fue un flechazo... Y tuvimos una hija-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eso no es todo, ni siquiera sabe que sucedió después.-Dijo la pelirosa

-Es verdad.

Temari sonrió al ver como la pelirosa sonreía de una manera diferente, se dió cuenta que en su mirada se volvía luminosa que antes no había visto. Se levantó disculpándose que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cuando la rubia se retiro, ambos se quedaron solos. El pelinegro la abrazó fuerte.

-Extrañaba esos tiempos, estando a tu lado me haces sentir otro... No puedo creer que sigo enamorado de ti...

-Han pasado diez años de que nos conocimos... Tú siendo popular del colegio y te fijaste en una pelirosa...

-Me fije en ti porque tu olor me llamo la atención.-Se separó para mirarla-No me imagino un mundo sin ti, tú siempre das el color a mi vida cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando te veo sonreír pienso que valió la pena hacer algo para verte feliz...

-Eres tan cursi cuando tienes ganas, ¿Verdad?-Dijo burlona.

-Tsk, eres una molestia-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Hasta sonrojado te ves tierno.

-Tsk.

La pelirosa rió para luego jalar su camisa y darle un beso apasionado que el pelinegro con gusto le correspondió. Pasaron varios minutos que para ellos fueron segundos, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una rubia de ojos celestes quien caminaba hasta ella y empujó el pelinegro quien se cayó de la cama.

-¡FRENTONA!-Gritó para luego abrazarla.

-¡Cerda!-Le correspondió el abrazo.

Naruto, Hinata y el esposo de Ino entraron a la habitación pero al ver a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, le salieron gotitas de sudor. Sakura se dio cuenta que el pelinegro había sido empujado por la rubia, se apartó para mirarla mal.

-¡Empujaste a Sasuke-kun!

La rubia frunció el ceño, giró su rostro y abrió los ojos como platos al verlo. El pelinegro se levantaba del suelo con el rostro inexpresivo. (Típico de él en el publico :'v). Ino miró a la pelirosa, luego al pelinegro y finalmente miró a la pelirosa.

-¡¿Ustedes regresaron?!

-Sí, recién-Dijo el pelinegro-Tú vienes a romper nuestra burbuja-Dijo molesto.

-Tranquilo, amigo no quiero verte con canas verdes-Dijo restando la importancia la rubia a lo que la pelirosa soltó una leve risa.

-Veo que no has cambiado-Miró al pálido que estaba al costado del rubio.-¿Y quién diablos es éste?

-Soy el esposo de Ino-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo cómo la soportas.

-La amo y me hace reír de sus locuras.

-Sakura, ¿Como soportas a Sasuke?-Susurró Ino. Sasuke miró mal a la rubia ya que la había oído.

-Bueno-Rió-Lo único que puedo decirte es que él es único-Dijo.

-Eso no especifica.-Dijo Ino.

-Ino, a su lado soy feliz, él me demuestra cada vez cuanto me ama, yo no necesito que me lo dijera todos los días sino los hechos que demuestre cuanto me ama, sé yo le digo y eso le gusta porque soy un libro abierto y él es misterioso, sólo yo puedo ver como es, y Naruto es su mejor amigo, lo conoce así que no digo más detalles.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a las chicas. Ino la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, Sasuke disculpa pero tengo hormonas alborotadas... Estoy embarazada pues.

-No me digas-Dijo sorprendida la pelirosa.

-Exacto, veo que soy la primera mujer en ser madre...

-Te equivocas-Dijo Sasuke arrogante.

-¡No me digas que lo hicieron recién!-Exclamó Naruto horrorizado.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, BAKA!-Exclamó la pelirosa-Más bien tenemos una hija llamada Sarada y tiene 5 años...

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los presentes menos Sai quien se encontraba perdido.

-Bueno, cuando él y yo cumplimos 2 años fabricamos nuestra hija...

-¡Tenias 18 años!

-B-Bueno yo creo que es normal ser madre joven...-Dijo Hinata.

-Bueno nosotros nos iremos ya que no queremos interrumpir sus planes...

-Hablando de planes-Dijo Sasuke-Ella y yo nos casaremos en un mes.

-¡Es muy pronto!-Exclamó el rubio.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo decorar con mis ayudantes...

-Confío en ti...

-Si necesitas casas, puedo recomendarte que deberías llamar a Tazuna... Gracias a él conseguí un departamento y mandaré a él que me construyan una mansión para mi futuro... Ya que me casare con Hinata en dos semanas...

-Esta bien. Quiero una mansión que este cerca de una vista hermosa...

-A mi no me mires con cara de constructor...-Le dio la tarjeta-Aquí tiene el número de Tazuna.

-Gracias-Dijo la pelirosa-¿Saben? Quiero caminar.

-Sakura, tranquila-Dijo Hinata.-Bueno te dejaré con Sasuke, nosotros nos iremos.

-Es verdad, cuidense. Vamos Sai.

Los demás se fueron dejando solos a los protagonistas. La pelirosa miró al pelinegro. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de la pelirosa.

-Sakura, ¿Puedes caminar, verdad?

-Claro, odio estar sentada todo el tiempo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte...

-Hai.

La pelirosa se levantó con ayuda del pelinegro, él sonrió al verla caminar, ésta sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro para abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso corto. El pelinegro rodeó sus brazos por la cintura de su futura esposa.

-¿Señora Uchiha? Mmmm, ¿Me quedará bien?

-Sakura Uchiha... Claro.

-¿Tú familia no me odia o sí?

-Saben que fuiste amenazada pero no sabe mucho...

-Cuando recojamos a Sarada y a los demás quiero hablar con tu familia... Ellos necesitan saber y de Kabuto...

-Veo que eres valiente, Sakura-Dijo burlón.

-Veo que estás nervioso de ver a Sarada.

-Tsk, callate molestia-Dijo dándole un corto beso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que les gusten, mañana seguiré la continuación. Las amo.


	21. Capitulo 20

Primero antes que nada, perdón por desaparecer por una semana o más, estuve ocupada, teniendo problemas, pero al final estoy aquí. Y otra cosa tengo que decirles que este es el último capitulo y por supuesto que habrá epilogo y tendre que agradecer a los demás por todo. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capitulo veinte: Final.**

 **|Una semana después|**

La ojiperla suspiro y se acercó para ver lo que hay en la mesa, sonrió dejando caer unas lágrimas al ver dos rayitas rojas. ¡Esta embarazada!, en eso entra Naruto y la vio con los ojos llorosos, se acercó y acunó el rostro de la pelinegra preocupado.

-Hinata... ¿Te hice algo malo? ¿Tarde mucho? Discúlpame pero estoy aqui.

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun... N-No se trata de eso... Se trata de que... Y-Yo-Lo miró y sonrió-Estoy embarazada...

Naruto se quedo callado mirándola, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse algo que conmovió a la pelinegra. Naruto agarró las manos de la pelinegra y las beso por cada una para luego mirarla.

-Gracias, Hinata... Gracias por hacerme feliz, eres la felicidad y nuestro bebe es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir...-Una lagrima cayó-Me estas poniendo sentimental...

Hinata sonrió y sus ojos se cristalizaron, lo abrazó. Sabía que es algo nuevo y aprenderán con la ayuda de los demás.

 **|Medio año después|**

La pelirosa suspiró y sonrió al sentir unas manitas rodear por sus piernas, bajó su vista encontrándose con su hija, Sarada. Hace casi 6 meses, lograron trasladar a uno de los mejores colegios ya que Sarada es una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio de Osaka. Sakura y Sasuke se casaron pocas semanas después de que Hinata y Naruto se casaran, en un mes tendrán a Boruto. Ino y Sai tuvieron a Inojin hace un par de meses, y viajaron a China hace unos meses y se comunica con Sakura, obviamente ambos tienen una gran amistad.

-Sarada-Sonrió-¿Que paso?

-Papá dice que llaman para ti...

-¿Si? Ahora voy.

Sakura fue hacia la sala y se encontró con su esposo, quien no tenía un buen humor, se encontraba serio y supuso que es algo serio, se acercó para tomar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Sakura? Soy el hermano de Sasori...

-¿Qué? Mira yo ya no tengo...

-Lo sé, me entere hace unos meses y vine a visitarlo, y hace pocos días hable con él y el se veía más relajado y me pidió hablar contigo, quiere hablar personalmente contigo.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él.

-Quiere decirte cosas, créeme y sera lo mejor.

Sakura suspiró, miró a Sasuke quien jugaba con Sarada, lo pensó y decidió que sería mejor aclarar con Sasori, ahora ya no le teme porque se siente segura estando con Sasuke.

-Esta bien, en una hora iré...

-Muchas gracias-Cortó.

Sakura miró a su esposo quien se dio cuenta, giró para mirar a Sakura. Ella le sonrió y se acercó para darle un corto beso.

-Cariño, vamos a la carcel donde Sasori se encuentra, ¿Me acompañaras?

-Hm-La besó-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, cuando regresemos te diré, ¿Sí?

Sasuke asintió.

.

Sakura se sentó en la silla, y esperó a que llegará Sasori, pasaron minutos y Sakura ya se quería irse pero vio una cabellera roja y supo que era él, y era verdad, se encontraba relajado pero en su mirada decía arrepentimiento, se sentó frente a la pelirosa con las esposas en sus muñecas.

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-Primero, gracias por venir-La pelirosa alzó la ceja derecha-Segundo, quiero pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice durante años...-Tragó la saliva y sonrió debilmente-Sabía que nunca ibas a superar a Sasuke, estaba muy obsesionado por ti, quería estar a tu lado porque eres una mujer guapa, inteligente y no quería que otro se adueñe a ti... Siempre pensé que algún día te ibas a enamorarte de mí y que serás feliz olvidando de Sasuke y de tu hija ¿Sarada se llama así?-Preguntó a lo que la pelirosa asintió entendiendo lo que siente Sasori-Disculpa por todo, y quiero que me perdones por todo... Sé que eres feliz con Sasuke y Sarada... En verdad, cuando una ama a alguien dejala ser feliz... Y yo... Lo estoy haciendo...

-Sasori, eso es lo que estuve esperando hace años pero no importa lo tarde que fuera, estas perdonado...

-Gracias-Sonrió-¿Y... Estás bien? Te note palida...

-Oh.-Sonrió-Estoy embarazada de Sasuke...

-Me alegro-Sonrió-Esta vez no se perderá el embarazo supongo... Por cierto me entere que me hacias dormir cuando intentaba tocar tu cuerpo... Durante siete años.

-Eh, ¿Como lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo Obito hace un par de meses y sinceramente lo hiciste muy bien... Eres una mujer inteligente y valiente. Merezco estar años en la carcel...

-Sasori-Le acarició las manos, él se tensó-Estás perdonado y en varios años saldrás de la carcel y podrás estar tranquilo...

-Claro-Miró la mano de la pelirosa-Quiero que le digas a Sasuke que te cuide mucho, a Sarada y al bebe que viene...

-Claro.. Cuidate.

-Igualmente.

La pelirosa sonrió, se levanto para irse. Sasori dejó caer unas lagrimas viendo como la chica que estuvo enamorado por años se iba por su felicidad: Sasuke, de pronto sintieron que la policía se lo llevaba, sonrió, al menos se siente tranquilo al ser perdonado por ella. _Ella no merecía mucho daño, ella merecía ser feliz_ , penso Sasori mientras entraba a la celda.

Sakura salió del lugar, se encontró con un pelirojo y supuso que era el hermano de Sasori, le sonrió a lo que él tambien le respondió.

-Sakura, ella es mi esposa Matsuri, y ella es Sakura la que te conte.

-Sí, mucho gusto y en verdad fuiste valiente.-Dijo la castaña.

-Igualmente... Mi esposo me espera allá-Señalo un auto estacionado.-Cuidense.

-Claro-Dijeron la pareja y se fueron.

Sakura se acercó al auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto, se subió para luego cerrarlo. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al verla tranquila.

-¿Iremos donde Sarada?

-Quiero comer en una heladería y luego pasemos por Sarada.

-Como tu ordenes

Sasuke puso en marcha su carro, hubo un silencio cómodo, permitiendo que la pelirosa pensará en formas de como decirle a su esposo sobre su estado y sonrió al imaginar el rostro que dará el pelinegro. El carro quedo estacionado frente a una heladería, ambos se bajaron del auto, el pelinegro activó las alarmas y agarró la mano de la pelirosa, entraron a la heladería.

-¿Que quieren ordenar?-Pregunto una chica intentando coquetear al pelinegro pero él veía los sabores.

-Uhm, quiero un cono de vainilla-Miró a la pelirosa quien sonreía triunfalmente a la chica-¿Cariño?

-Eh-Lo miró-Oh quiero-Miró los sabores-Un tazon con bolas grandes de chocolate, vainilla y con mucha crema de chocolate.

-Ya la oíste-Miró a la chica.

-C-Claro...Son 13 dolares

-Toma aquí tienes-Dejó el billete de veinte dolares.-Quédate con el vuelto. Y apunte mi apellido Uchiha.

La pelirosa y el pelinegro abandonaron la caja y se sentaron en una mesa, esperando los ordenes. Sasuke miraba a la pelirosa quien tenía un brillo en la mirada, iba a preguntar pero prefirió que ella comenzará.

-Uchiha

Sasuke resopló y se levantó para recoger los pedidos, al regresar se sentó y vio que la pelirosa agarró el tazón empezó a devorar, la pelirosa sonrió y lamió el liquido que brotó por el cono.

-Sasuke-Miró a su esposo con una sonrisa divertida-Estoy embarazada.

El pelinegro dejo de lamer y la miró sorprendido, la pelirosa sonrió y siguió comiendo helado. El pelinegro ni siquiera se dio cuenta que soltó el helado para abrazar a la pelirosa. La pelirosa se reía.

-V-voy a ser padre...-Miró a otro chico-¡Oye! ¡Voy a ser padre! ¿Puedes creer? ¡Mi esposa esta embarazada!

-Oh, pues felicidades.

La pelirosa miraba divertida al pelinegro, sabía que reaccionará así, acunó el rostro de su esposo y le dio un beso para que se calmará un poco. Al separarse, él la miró lleno de amor.

-Gracias Sakura... Te amo-Le quitó el mechon rosada y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-Tambien te amo...

El pelinegro volvió a darle un beso.

 _"Después de cada tormenta, se viene un arcoiris"_ , le había dicho su madre cuando era pequeña, tras la partida del padre de Sakura y comprendió que Tsunade, su madre, volvió a ser feliz estando con Jiraiya como ella con Sasuke.

 **Fin.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Falta el epilogo, la subiré enseguida.


	22. EPILOGO

Notas de la autora:

\- _Blablabla:_ pensamientos

\- (Blablabla): Mis comentarios

\- **Blablabla** : Palabras importantes

\- -Blablabla- : Diálogos entre personas

Y lo importante es que Naruto no es mi prioridad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **EPILOGO**

Han pasado 10 años, la familia se han mudado a otra casa, más bien a otra mansión ya que no había más espacio, actualmente Sakura tiene 35 años y su esposo, Sasuke 36 años. Tienen seis hijos. ¡Seis hijos! Eso habían planeado juntos tener seis hijos cuando eran jovenes.

La pelirosa se encontraba sirviendo los platos, escucho unos pasos suaves y supo que era la hija mayor de los Uchiha, giró su rostro encontrándose con una joven de ojos negros, cabello negro y largo, usa lentes modernos, cargaba a una pelirosa quien tiene casi un año, la ultima hija de los Uchiha.

-¡Sarada! ¡Hikari!-Cargó a la pequeña pelirosa quien dejo ver sus ojos jade-¿Y los niños?-La pelinegra la miró con horror.

-¡Mamá! ¡Son unos diablos!...-Miró a la pequeña-Menos ella.

-¿Y Mebuki?

-Ha heredado de su abuela-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida-Duerme mucho y tiene un mal despertar.

-Cierto, mejor déjala

Sono el timbre, la pelirosa mayor miro por la puerta y miro a Sarada como pidiendo que ella fuera a ver quien era aunque sabe que el mayordomo se encargará de abrir la puerta pero Sarada sabía que su madre es muy curiosa así que fue a ver quien era.

-¡Es papá!-Dijo regresando a la cocina donde su madre.

-¡No grites que los niños...

Demasiado tarde, porque los tres niños corrieron hacía él y hicieron que los Uchiha se cayeran sobre el mayor. El Uchiha mayor se rió ante lo sucedido. Las mujeres aparecieron para ver que ocurre.

-Sasuke, ¿Estas bien?

-Claro... No esperaba esta bienvendida-Se levanto del suelo-Aunque no fuera la primera vez pero me gusta esta bienvenida... Por cierto, Hikari también quiere darme la bienvenida.

La pelirosa mayor la miro y noto que la pelirosa tenía un puchero queriendo llorar, sonrió y la bajo, la pelirosa menor camino tambaleando hacia su padre quien al tenerla cerca la alzó dandole besos en su rostro.

-Mi pequeña princesa, cada día te pareces a mi mujer.

Sarada alzó la ceja con una sonrisa divertida, Sakura se sonrojó. Sasuke miró a los demás y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Mebuki?

-Ya sabes como es ella...-Dijo Sarada-Papá, podrías ir a despertarla... Total te ama y no te hará daño.

-Exacto-Miró a Hikari-Iremos a despertar a la dormilona de tu hermana.

La pelirosa menor balbuceó algo y ambos fueron al cuarto de la penúltima hija de los Uchiha. Sakura sonrió y miró a los niños quienes la miraban esperando a que la pelirosa hablara.

-Bien, ustedes mis caballeros me ayudarán.

Sakura entró a la cocina otra vez seguido una cola de los niños Uchiha. La pelinegra rió y se dio vuelta, agarró su mochila y se retiro ya que tiene clases de baile.

.

Sakura se encontraba mirando el retrato familiar, se sentía contenta de tener seis hijos con Sasuke, con el amor de su vida. Sarada es la primera hija que tuvieron, tiene 15 años, es una bailarina pero también sueña estudiar Medicina, por algo heredó el sueño de su madre. Después le siguen los gemelos, ahora comprendía porque tenpía bastante antojos, ¡eran dos! Fukagu y Satachi, tienen 10 años, tenían el cabello negro y los ojos eran jade. Después de dos años se enteró que estuvo embarazada de Daisuke quien tiene 8 años y es una copia de Sasuke cuando era un niño. Después de cuatro años nació que la pareja creyó que sería la última. Pero al final se enteraron que iban a ser padres de nuevo hace más de un año y fue ahí que nacio Hikari, una copia de su madre, una pelirosa de ojos jade de casi un año

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos masculinos por su cintura, sonrió al reconocer, se giró para darle un beso corto.

-Sakura, ¿Como te sientes?

-Cada día estoy más feliz a tu lado...

-Sakura, muchas gracias por la felicidad que me has dado, en verdad no se que pasaría si no te conociera...

-Yo creo que estarías con Karin, pero conoció a nuestro ex compañero Suigetsu.

-Y sigo sin entender como se casaron si ambos no se soportan.

-Hay diferentes tipos de relaciones que harían que funcionarán... Por ejemplo yo puedo comprenderte, y tenemos una confianza... Aunque me dejes chupetones en mi cuello para marcar el territorio.

El pelinegro rió entre dientes y la beso, la pelirosa se separo para mirarlo.

-Sasuke, gracias por el día que me hablamos por primera vez, si no lo hubieras hecho, no tendré la felicidad.

-Lo mismo digo, es el mejor día para mí-Le acarició la mejilla-Cuando te vi, me hiciste volver loco y no podía dejarte ir...

Sakura sonrió y lo beso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gracias a los demás por seguirme hasta el final en especial una lectora quien es fiel a mi primer fic, Akime Maxwell, muchas gracias. Me gustaría que learán mi proximo fic que se llamará "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", hace poco la estuve escribiendo, es la razón porque no estuve actualizando el fic, el fic que subiré mañana el prologo y el primer capitulo estará SasuSaku y no solo está pareja, sino también NaruHina, los que sufrirán más son Sakura y Naruto 7u7.

Bueno muchas gracias por todo, aunque no fuera largo pero valió la pena intentar.

Si quieren ver mi proximo fic, estense atentos en mi perfil, mañana subiré en la tarde. Muchas gracias.

Cuidense, las amo. ¡Nos leemos en el proximo fic!


End file.
